Land Of Miracle
by Namikaze Lian
Summary: Kebenaran sedikit demi sedikit mulai terungkap. Tentang Naruto, Itachi, Sasuke, Land Of Miracle dan kotak pandora! Naruto memulai latihannya dengan Kakashi!/"Apa mungkin Naruto..." ucapan Sasuke menggantung./ Warning..! Soft LEMON,.! Chap 6 Up!
1. Chapter 1

**Land Of Miracle**

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

Pair: you-know-who? I guess, you have known.

Rate: T, T+ and M

Genre: Adventure and Romance

Warning: OOC, YAOI, AU, Magical world, typos, and many more.

**Land Of Miracle**

'**Para Guard tengah mencarinya. Mencari tahu keberadaan Sang Pangeran yang melarikan diri. Entah apapun itu alasannya. Yang pasti, tak ada Guard yang boleh kembali sebelum menemukan Sang Pangeran. Hukuman mati menanti di tiang gantung maupun pancung bagi mereka yang pulang tanpa memborgol tangan Sang Pangeran. Tak ada alasan untuk menolak bagi mereka yang mengaku sebagai pelayan istana. Bahkan, Sang pengasuh Pangeranpun tak tahu kemana perginya pewaris tahta kerajaan sihir itu. Mereka mencari, tanpa tahu kemana tujuan mereka.**

**Dan Sang Pangeran menyeringai di tengah-tengah hiruk pikuk pedesaan yang kusam.'**

Blak...!

" Huh, ada apa Kiba? Kenapa menutup buku yang sedang ku baca? Aku bahkan belum menandai halamannya." Gerutu seorang pemuda yang saat ini tengah memajukan bibirnya. Ia menatap lawan bicaranya dengan tatapan penuh kekesalan.

" Kau tahu, ini pelajaran Asuma-sensei, kau bisa mati jika ia tahu kau membaca buku di jam pelajarannya, bodoh." Ucap pemuda yang dipanggil Kiba itu pelan, nyaris berbisik.

Si lawan bicara menggerakkan tangannya di udara. " Seperti kau tak tahu saja, aku sudah berkali-kali dibunuh Asuma-sensei. Aku tak takut, hanya berdiri di depan kelas, aku sudah biasa, Kiba."

" Ya, aku harap kali ini Asuma-sensei benar-benar membunuhmu. Biar kau kapok, Naruto."

Pemuda bernama Naruto itu terkikik kecil. Ia meraih pulpennya yang tergeletak di atas meja dan mulai menulis apa yang ada di papan tulis seperti apa yang dilakukan teman sebangkunya.

" Naruto punya banyak nyawa."

Kiba menghentikan gerakan tangannya. " Lagipula, aku lihat kau selalu membaca buku itu. Kuhitung sudah kelima kalinya bahkan mungkin lebih. Apa tidak bosan?"

" Aku menyukai buku ini Kiba." Ucap Naruto tanpa menghentikan gerakannya.

" Apanya yang bagus dari buku fantasy itu? Mana ada dunia sihir? Mana ada Pangeran sihir dan blablabla.." ejek Kiba sarkastik.

" Kau tidak tahu bagaimana sempurnanya dunia dalam buku ini. Aku benar-benar memimpikan bisa hidup di dunia seperti itu." Ucap Naruto sembari tersenyum. Ia mengalihkan tatapannya kembali pada papan tulis.

" Yah, mungkin lebih baik kau menjadi kutu buku dadakan dari pada orang itu." Kiba menunjuk seorang pemuda yang tengah menenggelamkan kepalanya di permukaan meja dengan dagunya. " Tukang tidur."

" Aku memang suka tidur, tapi aku tidak tuli." Pemuda berkuncir yang ditunjuk Kiba mendengus sedikit mengangkat wajahnya. Seketika wajah Kiba berubah ekspresi.

" Maaf, Shikamaru. Ku kira kau tertidur."

" Merepotkan." Ucap Shikamaru pelan kemudian kembali menenggelamkan kepalanya di antara kedua tangan yang dilipat di atas meja.

Naruto tertawa kecil. " Pacarmu itu..."

" Dia bukan pacarku tahu." Kiba nyaris saja berteriak jika tak segera mendapat tatapan tajam dari Naruto. wajahnya memerah.

" Kau pikir aku tak tahu? Aku kenal kau sudah dari bayi, Kiba. Semuanya, aku tahu tentangmu. Termasuk dia." Naruto menunjuk Shikamaru.

Kiba tak menjawab. Ia hanya menggerakkan tangannya kemudian menjitak kepala pemuda blonde itu cukup keras. Membuat Sang empu meringis memegangi puncak kepalanya yang berdenyut. Pemuda itu manis itu merengut.

" Naruto, Kiba. Apa kalian sudah selesai? Jika sudah silahkan berdiri di depan kelas." Terdengar suara tegas penuh intimidasi dari Asuma-sensei yang tengah berdiri di depan kelas.

Kiba menatap Naruto penuh tuding. " Awas kau!"

Naruto hanya terkikik kecil sembari menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tak gatal kemudian beranjak mengikuti Kiba menuju tempat hukuman.

Ini kali kedua dalam minggu ini. Cukup memalukan, terlebih bagi Kiba di hadapan Shikamaru.

. – .

Naruto membanting tubuhnya di atas kasur. Membiarkan seragamnya yang lusuh semakin koyak. Hari ini ia cukup lelah karena insiden jam pelajaran Asuma-sensei tadi pagi dan aksi petak umpet bersama Kiba. Seharian ini ia harus menahan dirinya agar tak membunuh sahabatnya itu karena dengan berani menyembunyikan buku berjudul ' **Land Of Miracle**' miliknya. Buku karangan seorang penulis bernama Rikudou. Itupun nama belakangnya telah terkelupas saat pertama kali Naruto meraihnya dalam dekapannya.

Naruto mendesah pelan. Menatap langit-langit kamarnya yang gelap karena lampu remang di atas meja kecil di sisi tempat tidurnya. Tangannya bergerak menggores udara di atasnya. Menggambar pola-pola abstrak yang ia sendiri tak tahu apa maknanya.

Mengusir lelah mungkin?

Itu hipotesisnya sendiri.

Pemuda pirang berwajah manis itu tersenyum tipis. Membayangkan sahabat baiknya menjalin hubungan dengan pemuda nanas itu. Mungkin akan terlihat aneh. Tapi itulah seninya. Lalu bagaimana dengan dirinya sendiri?

Tak ada kekasih. Tak ada yang lain. Naruto masih cukup bahagia hidup sebagai remaja kelas dua sekolah menengah tanpa seorang kekasih di sisinya—

Karena buku inilah yang menemaninya. Buku yang ia dapat dari penjual buku bekas di sudut pasar yang kumuh. Buku ini membuatnya memimpikan dunia yang ideal. Melahirkan ideologi yang idealis dengan kesempurnaan tata aturan yang mengagumkan. Negeri penuh dengan keajaiban sihir yang tak pernah dibayangkan oleh manusia modern saat ini.

Tangan Naruto telah beralih memeluk buku tebal itu. Buku dengan sampul coklat gelap dan kusam – ingat berapa kali Naruto harus datang ke tempat penjilidan untuk memperbaiki buku itu. Hampir koyak karena Kiba menjatuhkannya – membuat Naruto lebih memiliki semangat untuk tersenyum.

Ayah dan ibunya lebih memilih mengurusi pekerjaannya yang menumpuk dari pada mendengar putra semata wayangnya bercerita tentang buku yang ia baca.

" Pangeran Sasuke, bagaimana wujudnya? Lalu seberapa cantiknya Putri Sakura itu? Sampai-sampai Pangeran Sasuke melarikan diri dari istana untuk dapat bersamanya." ucap Naruto mengeratkan pelukannya pada buku itu.

Matanya menerawang membayangkan dunia penuh keajaiban terbentang di hadapannya. Dunia tanpa rasa terabaikan. Semua bisa terjadi hanya dengan mengatakan mantra sihirnya. Ajaib.

Naruto tersenyum sebelum kemudian memejamkan matanya. Membiarkan dirinya terseret dalam arus mimpi-mimpi tentang dunia ideal dalam buku itu. Melahirkan pemahaman tentang dunia impiannya.

Mengabaikan sinar biru yang berpendar di kegelapan malam dari sampul buku itu.

Sayangnya, semua tak semudah ketika ia membaca bagian awalnya. Ia tentu tahu apa saja yang terjadi dalam kisah yang tertulis di setiap lembar kusam itu. Karena klimaksnya baru akan dimulai. Dan ia yang menentukan jalan ceritanya. Nanti.

Tunggu, ketika keajaiban itu menghampirimu, Naruto.

" Engh..." Naruto melenguh panjang saat merasa hangat mentari pagi menyapa tubuhnya. Ia menggeliat.

Mencoba kembali terlelap – karena menurutnya ini adalah hari minggu – dan kembali menemui mimpinya, Naruto kembali terpejam. Tapi kantuk tak jua kembali sekalipun ia telah merapatkan kelopaknya untuk tetap terkatup. Sinar matahari terlalu hangat.

Tak lama, mata bermanik safir itu terbuka. Beberapa kali mengerjab membiasakan cahaya matahari yang menerobos sel-sel kerucut matanya.

Tunggu!

Kenapa ada matahari di kamarnya? Kenapa tempat tidurnya keras?

Naruto bergegas bangkit. Ia mendudukkan diri dan menatap nanar sekelilingnya. Mata safir itu membulat tak percaya.

Hutan?

Seingatnya tadi malam ia tertidur di tempat tidurnya yang empuk. Seingatnya kamarnya bukan hutan belantara seperti ini. Dan seingatnya buku itu ada dalam dekapannya. Tapi dimana?

Menghilang!

" Eh, ini tempat apa? Aku dimana? Bukunya mana?" Naruto mengedarkan pandangan ke sekeliling sembari merapal kata-kata itu berulang. Seolah hanya itu yang ia tahu.

Pemuda itu mencubit lengannya berharap apa yang terjadi hanya mimpi. Nyatanya, ia merasakan sakit. Itu artinya nyata, kan?

Naruto meremas daun-daun kering di bawahnya. Ia menggigit bibirnya cukup keras hingga bibir merah muda itu memerah. Tak terasa air mata telah terkumpul di pelupuk matanya.

Napasnya tercekat, ia tak dapat mengeluarkan kata-kata. Angin dingin membawa suara yang sayup-sayup mencekam. Terdengar berat dan menggaung. Seperti lolongan serigala lapar yang berebut mangsa.

Naruto menjambak rambutnya kasar. Tak peduli rasa sakit yang tercipta. Pandangannya kembali mengedar. Mencoba menebak tempat apa ini. Nihil. Perlahan namun pasti, Naruto mulai berkeringat dingin. Tubuhnya menggigil. Ketakutan mulai mencekiknya. Ia meraih lututnya dan menenggelamkan kepalanya. Tubuhnya bergetar.

" Tempat apa ini. Kumohon, siapapun tolong aku..." Lirihnya pada udara yang kosong dan tetes demi tetes air mata yang mulai jatuh.

Dan Naruto merasa sendiri. Benar-benar sendiri.

Karena sebuah perjalanan dan keajaiban telah dimulai. Dengan dirinya sebagai penentu jalan cerita. Ia tak akan bisa kembali jika tak menyelesaikannya hingga akhir.

Semua berada di tangannya, ketika ia memilih untuk merubah jalan ceritanya, kenyataanpun akan berubah. Ia harus mencari jalan kembali tanpa menodai kisah yang sudah ada. Terdengar sulit. Karena kenyatannya memang sulit.

Land Of Miracle, bukan suatu hal yang mustahil untuk dapat kau rasakan, Naruto.

To be continue

A/N:

Fuuh...nggak tahu apa yang saya pikirkan. Pokoknya jari-jari saya menari di atas keyboard yang membuatnya kapalan. Sakit. Berharap fic yang baru prolog ini mendapat respon baik dari para penikmat fanfiksi, saya menulisnya dengan hati-hati.

Ini yaoi. Ingat, yaoi. Meskipun belum terlalu terasa. Yaiyalah, ini baru prolog gitu. Oh iya, chap satu sampe tiga – mungkin – masih rate T, dan akan naik. Mungkin.

Semoga saja, para readers bersedia review. Yah, review apapun gitu. Mau flame, terserah. Mau memuji, terserah. Gak review terserah. Mau review, silahkan. Mau sepuluh tusuk sate, tuh di pinggir jalan ujung komplek. Beli sendiri.

Yaudahlah. Sampai sini saja. Tunggu chap lanjutannya. Jaa~~~


	2. Chapter 2

**Land Of Miracle**

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

Pair: you-know-who? I guess, you have known.

Rate: M

Genre: Adventure and Romance

Warning: OOC, YAOI, AU, Magical world, typos, and many more.

**Land Of Miracle**

Terbangun dan mendapati dirimu tengah berada di dalam hutan yang gelap dan lembab. Dengan pohon-pohon yang tinggi menjulang. Mencekam. Bersama sulur-sulur aneh yang bergerak turun seolah menghampiri dan akan mencekikmu. Apa yang akan kau lakukan?

Berlari dan berteriak?

Tak ada yang mendengarmu, kawan.

Hanya lolongan serigala lapar yang mengganggu. Memacu adrenalin untuk memompa jantung lebih cepat. Hampir meledak.

Srak...!

Naruto menerobos belantara asing itu, terpaksa. Berlari memacu lututnya untuk tetap bertahan sekalipun luka gores telah memenuhi betisnya dan darah mengental di setiap sudut goresan-goresan merah itu. Ia harus lari, demi menyelamatkan hidupnya. Ia bisa saja tetap tinggal di tempat tadi, untuk kemudian menyerahkan diri pada kawanan serigala lapar yang menatapnya dengan liur menetes di sudut seringaian mereka. Sejenak Naruto berfikir, apakah serigala-serigala itu terkena rabies?

Setahunya, serigala tidak memakan manusia.

Itu jika serigala yang mengejarmu adalah serigala biasa dengan ukuran seperti anjing rumahan. Atau serigala berbulu abu-abu gelap. Ini sangat berbeda. Ia tak pernah membayangkan akan menjadi buruan kawanan serigala berbulu oranye – dan sempat Naruto lihat memiliki mata berwarna merah – apakah mereka semacam mutan?

Entahlah. Ini terlalu urgent untuk dipikirkan ketika seorang pemuda bodoh seperti Naruto berusaha untuk dapat terbebas dari gerombolan itu. Atau ia akan terkena rabies nanti. Dan yang paling buruk, menjadi makanan ringan mereka. Ingat betapa kecil dan mungilnya tubuh pemuda itu.

Naruto menembus sulur-sulur yang menjuntai dari dahan-dahan pohon yang terlalu besar untuk ia bayangkan sebelumnya. Menggerakkan tangannya menyingkirkan tanaman-tanaman itu agar tak menggores wajahnya yang mulus. Sembari tetap berlari, terkadang berhenti untuk mengambil pasokan udara yang tinggal beberapa cc di dalam paru-paru.

" Siapapun itu, tolong aku. Aku dikejar-kejar serigala rabies..!" teriaknya entah pada siapa. Membuat tenggorokannya kering dan serak.

" Akh..! Aku butuh air." Ucap Naruto seraya memegangi tenggorokannya.

Pemuda itu berhenti. Menyembunyikan dirinya pada akar pohon besar – yang menurutnya adalah pohon ek raksasa – dan terengah-engah. Naruto menatap sekeliling memastikan serigala-serigala itu sudah tak mengejarnya lagi. Akan sangat konyol jika ia tertangkap.

Tiba-tiba suasana menjadi hening. Kicau burung yang sedari tadi menemani pelariannya menghilang. Hanya napasnya dan rintihan sakit dari mulutnya yang masih terdengar menggema di dalam hutan gelap itu. Semua terasa seperti dikendalikan.

" Kau sudah mati, Uzumaki Naruto. Tapi kau belum menyadarinya..."

Suara itu menggaung di telinga Naruto. Membuatnya tercekat tak mampu mengeluarkan sepatah katapun.

Mati?

Apa mungkin? Jika ia mati, seharusnya ia tak dapat berlari. Dan seharusnya serigala-serigala itu tak mengejarnya. Sejak kapan serigala dapat melihat arwah? Dan lagi, ia belum ingin mati!

" Siapa kau? Dimana aku?!" teriaknya pada suara itu.

" Jika kau ingin pulang dan hidup, kau harus mengikuti jalan cerita ini dan temukan jalan ceritamu sendiri."

Tak lama kemudian hanya kikikan singkat dari pemilik suara yang membuat Naruto ingin berteriak. Memaki.

" Siapa kau! Keluarkan aku dari hutan ini! Pengecut! Tunjukkan dirimu! Shit!" umpatnya.

Naruto menendang-nendang akar besar yang melindunginya. Meninju-ninju kulit pohon itu. Tak terasa air mata menetes pelan bersama isakan kecil yang lirih.

" Aku ingin pulang. Kumohon. Ini tempat apa?"

Isakan itu hanya dijawab lolongan serigala yang hanya berjarak beberapa puluh meter darinya. Setelah ia menolehkan kepala mendapati dirinya ditatap oleh kawanan serigala tadi.

" Shit...!"

Naruto kembali memacu kakinya. Menghindari kejaran hewan-hewan itu. Tak peduli kulit tangannya lecet. Seragam sekolah yang masih menempel di tubuhnya kini sedah koyak. Memperlihatkan sedikit kulit tan miliknya.

Bruk..!

" Aww..ittai..!" Naruto meringis saat kakinya menyandung akar besar di depannya.

Demi apapun itu. Dia sudah kehabisan napas. Sungguh, serigala-serigala itu terlihat sangat menyeramkan. Dan tatapan mereka seolah akan menerkamnya sedikit lagi.

" Tolong..!" teriaknya entah pada siapa. Berharap ada malaikat yang akan mengangkatnya dari tempat itu. Sesegera mungkin sebelum ia benar-benar menjadi santapan mereka.

Entah dari mana datangnya, Naruto seolah melihat cahaya terang berwarna kebiruan datang dari arah belakang tubuhnya. Cahaya itu melesat sangat cepat, melebihi apapun. Menghantam kawanan serigala itu. Membuat gerombolan mereka terpental jauh. Menghasilkan erangan keras dari mereka.

Naruto membalik tubuhnya patah-patah. Memastikan bahwa kali ini bukan serigala lagi, atau sejenisnya. Akan sangat repot jia ia dikepung. Tanpa senjata, tanpa pertahanan.

" Si-siapa disana?"

" Rupanya kau disini." Jawab sosok itu.

" Apa kau mengenalku?" Naruto menatap nanar sosok bertubuh besar yang berjalan mendekatinya. " Bisakah aku keluar dari hutan ini? Aku ingin pulang."

" Aku yang membawamu."

" Shit..! apa-apaan kau? Kau membawaku ke tempat ini?! Cepat bawa aku pulang!" Naruto bangkit dan menunjuk wajah orang itu.

Sosok itu terkekeh pelan. Ia menyeringai. " Sudah ku bilang, kau sudah mati."

" Aku belum mau mati! Aku masih muda! Aku belum mau mati!" teriak Naruto keras. Ia menjambak helaian pirangnya kasar seraya menjatuhkan lututnya ke atas tanah.

" Kau masih bisa kembali ke duniamu, tapi ada syaratnya."

Naruto mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap sosok itu intens. " Apa syaratnya?! Katakan."

" Kau harus menjalani cerita ini sampai akhir dan tentukan jalan ceritamu sendiri, Uzumaki Naruto. di akhir cerita ini, kau akan menemukan kotak Pandora yang akan mengabulkan satu permintaanmu."

" Apa-apan itu? Cerita apa? Siapa kau sebenarnya?"

Sosok tegap paruh baya itu melangkah melewati Naruto yang berdiri mengepalkan tangannya. " Aku, Rikudou Sennin..."

Naruto membeku. Bukankah Rikudou Sennin itu penulis buku yang selalu ia elu-elukan? Apa ini semacam jumpa fans? Tak seharusnya jumpa fans dilakukan ditengah belantara seperti ini.

Sosok itu meninggalkan Naruto yang masih membeku di tempatnya.

" Apa mungkin—" kalimat pemuda blonde itu menggantung.

" Jangan beritahu siapapun tentang asal-usulmu jika kau ingin menemukan kotak Pandora itu. Siapapun, atau kau terjebak di sini selamanya."

Naruto membalik tubuhnya dan menatap punggung lelaki itu. " Tu-tunggu! Dimana aku? Sebenarnya apa ini?! Jelaskan padaku."

" Oh ya, selamat datang di Land Of Miracle!" sosok itu merentangkan tangannya kemudian sedikit demi sedikit menghilang bersama pendar cahaya kebiruan. " Jika kau terdesak, gunakan tangan kananmu."

" Tu-tunggu! Hei!"

Naruto mendesah panjang saat sinar biru itu menghilang. Ia mengangkat tangan kanannya dan menatapnya tajam. Ada apa dengan tangan kanannya?

Apa mungkin ia masuk ke dalam dunia Land Of Miracle yang ia baca? Jika memang demikian, berarti hutan ini adalah hutan Gold Leaf. Hutan dengan pohon-pohon yang tinggi menjulang. Memiliki sulur yang dapat bergerak. Dan daun-daun berwarna emas dan perak. Dimana tak sembarangan orang bisa memasukinya. Jika memang benar maka—

Naruto mengangkat wajahnya. Betapa terkejutnya pemuda itu ketika tatapannya tertumbuk pada dedaunan yang berwarna emas dan perak. Sial! Kenapa ia tak menyadarinya sejak tadi.

—ini memang Land Of Miracle!

Jika ini adalah paket wisata, mungkin Naruto akan segera memanjat salah satu pohon itu dan mengambil sehelai daunnya. Untuk koleksi, mungkin. Tapi ini lain. Ia harus berjuang untuk dapat kembali. Berjuang ditengah dunia sihir, sedangkan ia tak memiliki kekuatan apapun.

Tunggu sampai tangan kananmu yang berbicara, Naruto!

Naruto hampir kembali duduk jika saja lolongan serigala-serigala itu tak kembali terdengar. Naruto menggeram keras. Ia sudah cukup lelah untuk berlari lagi. Apalagi berlomba dengan kewanan serigala lapar itu. Ini lelucon!

Sepersekian detik kemudian Naruto sudah melesat meninggalkan tempatnya berdiri. Bersama kawanan serigala yang entah mengapa terus menerus mengejarnya sejak tadi.

Tiba-tiba kakinya tersandung akar besar. Membuat tubuhnya terbanting keras di atas tanah. Naruto mengerang. Sepertinya kakinya terkilir atau apalah namanya itu. Ia tak mungkin bisa berjalan lagi. Pandangannya mengabur. Kepalanya terasa berat bersama rasa nyeri yang menjalar dari kaki hingga sekujur tubuhnya. Kawanan serigala itu sudah ada di hadapannya. Menatapnya dengan tatapan penuh nafsu.

Cahaya kebiruan berpendar dari tangan kanannya yang terkulai lemah. " Se-sejak kapan ada cahaya biru keluar dari tangan kananku?" ucapnya tak percaya.

Teringat perkataan orang tua itu untuk menggunakan tangan kanannya, Naruto mengibaskannya. Berharap dapat mengusir mereka. Tapi tangannya terlalu lemah untuk dapat ia angkat. Ia butuh air, ia butuh istirahat.

" A-aku belum mau mati."

Blast...!

Cahayaq berwarna ungu gelap melesat, menghantam kawanan serigala itu. Naruto membalik tubuhnya mendapati sesosok tubuh tegap berjalan mendekati dirinya. Sosok itu bukan Rikudou Sennin.

Dalam tatapan nanar. Naruto dapat melihat sesosok tubuh tegap mendekatinya. Berjalan ringan membelah sulur-sulur yang menjuntai tanpa kesulitan. Ia dapat melihat sosok itu mengenakan pakaian semacam mantel panjang dengan lapisan—entah apa namanya—di bagian depan mantel hitam itu, membuatnya tampak berkilau terkena cahaya metahari yang samar. Semua terlihat samar. Pakaian aneh. Cahaya ungu gelap menguar dari tubuh orang itu. Semua terasa amat aneh.

Dalam pandangan yang mulai mengabur, Naruto dapat melihat orang itu membungkuk dan membisikkan sesuatu padanya—

" Kau aman."

Dan semua menggelap bersama tubuhnya yang ringan.

Pemuda itu melangkah ringan menembus hutan belantara yang lembab. Di dalam gendongannya tampak seorang pemuda berparas manis tengah terlelap—atau lebih tepatnya tak sadarkan diri—. Cahaya ungu gelap menguar sekelilingnya seolah menjadi tameng pelindung.

Hutan itu gelap dan lembab. Hanya ada pohon-pohon tinggi yang rimbun dan cahaya matahari yang semakin menipis seiring jalan. Meninggalkan bayangan samar. Sekeliling terlihat sulur-sulur yang bergerak menuruni dahan dan berhenti ketika pemuda itu melewatinya. Daun-daun berwarna keemasan dan terkadang berwarna perak terlihat semakin berkilau ketika pemuda tegap itu melewatinya. Seolah memberi salam dan menghormati tiap langkahnya.

Naruto masih berada dalam pelukan pemuda berparas tampan itu ketika ia dibawa masuk ke dalam sebuah bangunan kecil di tengah hutan. Bangunan yang terlihat amat bersih. Terasa sepi. Bangunan bercat putih gading dengan tanaman rambat di beberapa sisi. Memberi kesan sederhana namun elegan.

Pemuda yang menggendong Naruto kini telah memasuki kamarnya dan membaringkan tubuh Naruto di atas sebuah tempat tidur besar di tengah ruangan. Iris kelamnya meneliti tiap lekuk wajah manis Naruto yang tengah tak sadarkan diri. Kulit putih pemuda itu tampak bercahaya karena aura berwarna ungu gelap yang sejak tadi masih menguar dari tubuhnya.

" Maaf, mengganggu anda. Siapa yang anda bawa?" terdengar suara berat namun ramah menginterupsi pemuda itu.

Ia menoleh, mendapati dirinya ditatap lembut oleh orang yang menginterupsinya. " Aku menemukannya di hutan. Sepertinya dia dikejar kawanan serigala." Ucapnya pelan.

" Apa perlu saya periksa? Sepertinya dia terluka." Ucap lelaki berambut keperakan itu.

" Tidak perlu, aku bisa mengobatinya sendiri. Siapkan keperluan untuknya."

" Apa dia seorang perempuan?"

" Entahlah, Kakashi. Aku tak tahu. Jika ia perempuan—" kalimat pemuda itu menggantung, ia mengamati tubuh Naruto singkat. " Sepertinya ia laki-laki. Kau tahu maksudku kan? Dan dia cukup cantik untuk ukuran laki-laki." Pemuda itu tersenyum, atau menyeringai?

Kakashi tersenyum. " Baiklah. Akan saya siapkan. Tapi sepertinya tak ada baju yang cukup kecil untuk ukuran tubuhnya."

" Siapkan milikku."

" Tapi, tak ada yang boleh memakai pakaian seorang Pangeran. Dan aura tubuh anda akan bercampur dengan aura pemuda ini."

" Kau tenang saja, sepertinya dia bukan dari kalangan penyihir setinggi kita. Aku hanya dapat melihat sedikit kekuatan di tangan kanannya. Tak akan ada masalah." Ucap pemuda tampan itu sembari tersenyum tanpa mengalihkan tatapannya dari Naruto.

" Tapi, Pangeran—"

" Tak ada yang perlu kau khawatirkan."

Kakashi menghela napas panjang atas kekeraskepalaan Pangeran yang diasuhnya sejak bayi itu. " Baiklah."

Ruangan itu hanya tertinggal Naruto dan pemuda yang dipanggil Pangeran oleh Kakashi.

" Manis."

Dan seberkas cahaya ungu gelap menyelubungi tubuh Naruto. Membuat sekujur tubuhnya berpendar. Biru terang bercampur ungu gelap. Tergabung. Berbaur.

" Engh..." Naruto menggeliat dan membuka matanya perlahan. Masih suram.

" Kau sudah bangun?"

Naruto membuka matanya lebar begitu mendengar suara itu. Menolehkan kepalanya takut-takut dan menadapati dirinya ditatap tajam oleh sepasang iris kelam. Sejenak Naruto terpana.

Pemuda dengan kulit tubuh yang seputih porselen dan cahaya berpendar itu tersenyum tipis padanya. Naruto bersemu.

" Ini dimana? Kau siapa?"

" Kau ada di dalam pondok peristirahatanku." Jawab pemuda itu singkat.

" Kau siapa?"

" Kau tak mengenalku?"

" Kau siapa?" Tanya Naruto lagi. Kali ini plus nada curiga di dalamnya.

" Aku Uchiha Sasuke."

" U-Uchiha Sasuke? Apa kau Pangeran Uchiha Sasuke?"

Sasuke tersenyum tipis, matanya sedikir menyipit. Tampan.

" Begitulah."

'ini keren! Aku bertemu dengan Pangeran Sasuke!' teriak Naruto dalam hati. Girang. Kumat gilanya.

" Kau laki-laki atau perempuan?"

Dahi Naruto berkedut. Bisa-bisanya dia yang lelaki tulen ini diragukan? Apa kata dunia?

" Aku laki-laki tulen, Pangeran!" ucap Naruto seraya melipat lengannya. Bibirnya mengerucut. Menambah kesan manis, di mata Sang Pangeran.

" Maaf. Kukira kau seorang perempuan. Tubuhmu terlalu ringan untuk ukuran laki-laki and kau. Ehm, terlalu manis. Mungkin." Ucapnya tanpa menatap wajah Naruto.

Dahi Naruto kembali berkedut. Apa? Manis? Dunia sudah gila! Dia tampan!

" Apa kau bilang? Aku ini tampan!"

" Terserah kau saja. Apa yang kau lakukan di tengah Golden Leaf? Itu hutan kerajaan." Ucap Sasuke penuh intimidasi.

Oke, sekarang Naruto bingung tak tahu harus menjawab apa. Ia tak mungkin mengatakan bahwa ia datang dari era lain. Bisa-bisa ia tak pernah kembali ke dunianya. Yang lebih parah lagi, ia tak menemukan kotak Pandora itu. Mengerikan.

" A-aku tersesat."

" Mana mungkin? Selain penghuni istana, tak ada yang bisa masuk ke Golden Leaf. Bahkan sekeliling hutan dijaga oleh para Guard. Siapa kau?"

Naruto menghela napas panjang. Ayolah ia harus melakukan sesuatu, atau ia tak akan pernah pulang. " Aku Uzumaki Naruto. aku sedang mencari sesuatu."

" Mencari apa?"

" Maaf, aku tak bisa mengatakannya." Naruto menunduk, ia memainkan jari telunjuknya. Tak berani menatap mata Sasuke yang mengintimidasi sekaligus menginterogasinya secara bersamaan. " Yang jelas sesuatu itu sangat penting bagi hidupku."

" Terserah kau saja. Aku sudah mengobati lukamu." Sasuke menunjuk pergelangan kaki Naruto dengan dagunya. Kemudia pemuda itu berjalan mendekati Naruto yang terduduk di pinggir tempat tidur.

" Terima kasih."

" Hn.."

Naruto menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Mencari tahu apa maksud frasa yang terlontar dari mulut Pangeran itu.

Brukk..!

" Aww..! Ittai..! hei-hei apa yang kau lakukan?! Hmmph..!" Naruto nyaris saja berteriak jika saja bibirnya tak lebih dulu dibungkam.

Naruto mengerang dalam napasnya yang sesak.

Sasuke yang saat ini sedang menindih Naruto mengangkat kepalanya. " Jangan banyak bergerak. Kakimu masih belum pulih."

Naruto merengut. Bukan itu. Masalahnya kenapa Sasuke menindihnya, posisinya sangat tak menguntungkan.

" Apa yang kau lakukan, hah!?" Naruto terengah-engah. Wajahnya memerah.

" Menandaimu dengan auraku. Agar serigala-serigala pemberontak itu tak mengejarmu lagi." Ucapnya singkat kemudian secara perlahan menurunkan kepalannya di leher Naruto.

" TAPI KENAPA MENCIUMKU, HAH?!" teriak pemuda blonde itu. Sangat keras.

" Untuk meninggalkan auraku, dengan begitu, mereka tak akan berani mendekatimu. Aku Pangeran di kerajaan ini. Mereka tak akan berani mengganggu apapun yang memiliki bekas aura Sang Pangeran." Sasuke menghirup aroma tubuh Naruto yang membuatnya entah mengapa mabuk.

" Tapi—akh..!" Naruto tercekat saat merasakan gigitan di lehernya. " Kenapa kau menggigit leherku?! Kau bukan vampire! Hei, berhenti menghisap-hisap leherku! Mesum!"

Sasuke mangangkat wajahnya kemudian kembali meraup bibir Naruto. manakan bibir merah itu hingga tak dapat bernapas. Meninggalkan bengkak dan bekas gigitan Sasuke. Mau tak mau Naruto membalas gigitan Pangeran itu. Darah mereka tercampur.

Kali ini tangan Naruto mencengkeram mantel yang dikenakan Sasuke.

" Selesai." Ucap Sasuke singkat kemudian mengangkat wajahnya.

Perlahan Sasuke menggores telapak tangannya dan meneteskan darahnya di bekas gigitan di leher Naruto. darah itu berpendar ungu dan kemudian bercampur pendar biru.

" A-apa yang kau lakukan?!" Naruto bertanya sembari menyembunyikan rona merah di wajahnya, napasnya terengah dan pakaian yang ia kenakan semakin koyak karena perlawanannya tadi.

" Sudah ku bilang, aku menandaimu. Dengan tertinggalnya auraku di tubuhku, kau akan aman. Paling tidak dari serigala-serigala itu. Tapi tidak bagi manusia."

" Tapi bukan begini caranya, Pangeran mesum!"

" Memang ini cara bagi penyihir kerajaan kami. Dan jangan sebut aku Pangeran Mesum, Brat!"

" Tapi kenyataannya kau menciumiku. Dan aku laki-laki! Oh, keperjakaan bibirku.." ucap Naruto dramatis.

" Kenapa jika kau laki-laki? Bukan masalah."

" Ta—tapi.." Naruto menghisap bibirnya yang berdarah. Darah yang masih tertinggal di bibirnya terasa manis. Aneh!

" Lagipula, kau menggigit bibirku. Darah kita tercampur. Kau telah memiliki sedikit auraku. Hanya aku yang memiliki aura seperti ini di seluruh penjuru kerajaan. Kau bisa melihat cahaya berpendar di tubuhku? Hanya aku yang memiliki cahaya berwarna ungu gelap seperti itu. Tak akan ada hewan buas yang berani mendekatimu." Ucap Sasuke seraya menghapus sudut bibirnya yang mengeluarkan darah bekas gigitan Naruto.

" Bagaimana dengan penyihir lain? Apa mereka menyingkir?"

" Mereka hanya takut padaku. Bukan auraku yang saat ini tertinggal di tubuhmu. Jadi berusahalah sendiri."

" Ke-kenapa Pangeran membantuku? Bahkan menandaiku?" ucap Naruto ragu-ragu. Menyembunyikan raut merah muda yang menjalar.

" Karena kulihat kau butuh bantuan dan aku sebagai pangeran harus membantumu. Lagipula, aku ingin tahu bagaimana rasanya menandai sesorang. Dan aku memilihmu. Aneh sekali."

" Terima kasih."

" Hn.."

Naruto merengut. Tiba-tiba ia teringat sesuatu. Ia mengingat-ingat bagian di dalam buku itu. Ah! Seharusnya yang ditandai adalah Putri Sakura, bukan dia. Ia ingat ketika itu Pangeran Sasuke menolong Putri Sakura yang dikejar-kejar oleh serigala dan menandainya dengan cara yang sama.

Naruto membulat. " Apa kau sudah pernah menandai orang sebelumnya?"

" Tentu saja belum."

" Lalu Putri Sakura?"

Sasuke menaikkan sebelah alisnya. " Siapa dia?"

Sekali lagi mata Naruto membulat sempurna. Mana mungkin Pangeran Sasuke belum bertemu Putri Sakura? Dan penyihir Land Of Miracle hanya dapat menandai sekali seumur hidupnya. Ini pasti kesalahan!

" Dia kekasihmu. Dia yang akan menjadi pendamping hidupmu nanti."

Sasuke terkekeh. " Kau bicara apa? Aku bahkan tak mengenal siapa Putri Sakura itu."

" Seharusnya bukan aku yang kau tandai. Bukan aku. Seharusnya Putri Sakura! Ini pasti kesalahan. Apa kau sudah membunuh sepuluh ekor serigala dan bertemu Putri Sakura. Apa sudah diadakan pesta dansa di kerajaanmu?"

" Dari mana kau tahu bahwa seminggu lagi istana akan mengadakan pesta dansa?" Sasuke balik bertanya, menemukan keanehan pada pemuda di hadapannya.

" Ya, aku tahu. Seharusnya kau bertemu dengan Putri Sakura tadi. Tepat saat kau menemukanku, mungkin."

" Kau bicara apa? Aku memang membunuh sepuluh ekor serigala, dan aku bertemu denganmu. Bukan Sakura atau siapapun itu namanya." Sasuke mendudukkan dirinya di samping Naruto.

" Akh, kepalaku pusing." Naruto mencengkeram kepalanya yang mendadak nyeri. Ia memejamkan matanya.

" Jangan banyak berfikir."

" Tapi seharusnya memang begitu." Ngotot. Kali ini Naruto benar-benar ngotot.

" Apa kau seorang peramal? Siapa kau sebenarnya? Kau datang dari mana?!"

Kali ini Sasuke benar-benar menatap Naruto bagitu tajam. Sangat tajam hingga pemuda pirang itu takut untuk membalas tatapannya.

" Sudah ku bilang aku dari kerajaan ini. Aku tersesat." Elak Naruto takut-takut.

" Jangan berbohong! Katakan siapa kau sebenarnya!" Sasuke mencengkeram bahu Naruto. membuat pemuda itu meringis kesakitan.

Naruto menggigit bibir bawahnya keras. Ia tidak mungkin mengatakan identitasnya. Tidak mungkin. Tapi ia takut pada tatapan itu. Apa yang harus ia lakukan?

" Sebenarnya—A-aku..."

To be continue

A/N:

Fuuh...nggak tahu. Pokoknya jari-jari saya menari di atas keyboard yang membuatnya kapalan. Sakit. Berharap fic ini mendapat respon baik dari para penikmat fanfiksi, saya menulisnya dengan hati-hati.

Ini yaoi. Ingat, yaoi. Meskipun belum terlalu terasa. Yaiyalah, ini pairing kan 80% yaoi dan saya masuk di dalam author pembuatnya. Saya-tidak-berbohong!

Semoga saja, para readers bersedia review. Yah, review apapun gitu. Mau flame, terserah. Mau memuji, terserah. Gak review terserah. Mau review, silahkan. Mau semangkok bakso? Beli sendiri author gak punya duit.

Yaudahlah. Sampai sini saja. Tunggu chap lanjutannya. Jaa~~~


	3. Chapter 3

**Land Of Miracle**

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

Pair: you-know-who? I guess, you have known.

Rate: M

Genre: Adventure and Romance

Warning: OOC, YAOI, AU, Magical world, typos, and many more.

A/N: thanks for the reviewers. I love you all. ^_^"

**Land Of Miracle**

Apa tadi?

Peramal.

" Siapa kau sebenarnya?" desak Sasuke sembari bergerak mendekati Naruto yang sudah mulai panic. Keringat dingin meluncur dari pelipis pemuda itu bersama tangannya yang mulai gemetar.

Naruto melirik kanan kiri, mencoba mencari alasan yang tepat agar kedua bola mata hitam itu tak melulu mengeksplor dirinya. Bahkan ia bisa merasakan bahwa saat ini Sasuke tengah digantungi oleh sebuah tanda tanya besar di depan hidungnya yang mancung itu.

" Sudah ku katakan, aku tersesat di tempat ini. Oh ya, namaku Uzumaki Naruto. Hanya itu."

Kali ini Sasuke semakin beringsut mendekati tubuh Naruto. Mata kelamnya beralih mengamati bekas keunguan di leher Naruto. Bekas penandaannya yang masih kentara. Bukan begitu. Sasuke menatap leher Naruto, ia merasa seolah leher itu berkata—makan aku, makan aku!

Ingat Sasuke, itu bukan permen atau sejenisnya!

" Aku tak peduli. Yang ingin ku tahu, dari mana kau berasal." Sergah Sasuke cepat.

Naruto kembali menggigit bibir bawahnya. Oh, mata itu terlalu mengintimidasi. Bahkan ia serasa terhipnotis.

Ia tidak mungkin mengatakan bahwa ia datang dari dunia nyata. Ia tak mungkin bercerita bahwa ia masuk ke dalam negeri antah berantah—yang sejujurnya adalah sebuah negeri fiksi—semacam ini. Lelucon!

Tunggu!

Bagaimana kalau Pangeran Sasuke bisa membantunya. Menemukan kotak Pandora misalnya. Atau paling tidak membantunya menemukan kakek-kakek tak bertanggung jawab yang seenaknya menyeratnya ke dalam dunia ini.

Itu bukan ide bagus, Naruto.

" Aku datang dari dunia—akh..!" belum sempat Naruto menyelesaikan ucapannya, kata-kata itu terputus oleh rasa sakit yang amat sangat hebat di lehernya. Ia tercekik. " To-long, saya tercekik—akh..!"

Sasuke mengalihkan tatapannya pada leher Naruto yang bersinar biru. Mata itu membulat.

Di hadapannya tampak kentara berkas sinar biru yang menyeruak melingkari leher Naruto. Sangat kentara, sehingga ia berkesimpulan—

" Kau dimantrai..!" pekiknya keras bersama tangannya yang terjulur meraih tubuh Naruto yang menggelinjang hebat.

Tebakan yang bagus, Tuan Muda.

Naruto tak menyahut. Ia masih memegangi lehernya—yang pada akhirnya hanya membuatnya semakin tercekik—dan terus meronta. Sesak.

" Tolong—akh..!"

Sasuke mengangkat tangannya. Tak lama kemudian spectrum ungu gelap berpendar, menyelubungi leher Naruto. Untuk kemudian membaur bersama sinar biru yang mulai memudar terganti oleh sinar ungu gelap. Naruto mulai tenang.

Naruto terengah-engah sembari mengerjab beberapa kali. Membiarkan dirinya tenggelam dalam dekapan dada bidang Sasuke.

Eh—

" Kau tak apa-apa?" Sasuke menarik Naruto dalam dekapannya. Istilahnya, mengambil kesempatan dalam kesempitan. Pangeran gila!

Eh—

" lepaskan aku Pangeran mesum..!"

Akhirnya Naruto menyadari posisi mereka. Ia mendorong keras tubuh Sasuke, meghentakkannya hingga pemuda itu hampir terjungkal dari atas tempat tidur.

" Dasar tidak tahu terima kasih. Kau tahu, tadi aku menolongmu, bodoh. Jangan bersikap seolah-olah kau tak berhutang padaku." Jawab Sasuke tenang. Ia bangkit dan merapikan mantelnya.

Naruto tertunduk. Mamang seharusnya ia berterimakasih. Bukan meneriaki Sasuke mesum—atau apalah itu sejenisnya—lagipula ia tak pernah diajari seperti itu. Sekalipun orang tuanya tak pernah ada, ia selalu dididik untuk sopan santun terhadap semua orang. Termasuk tokoh fiksi ini, mungkin.

" Te-terima kasih sudah menolongku berkali-kali." Ucapnya tertunduk. Malu.

" Hn.."

Haning. Untuk beberapa saat ruangan yang cukup luas itu hening. Naruto memilih merapikan bajunya yang berantakan. Sedangkan Sasuke beralih mendekati jendela. Tak lama kemudian pintu diketuk. Sasuke terhenyak, untuk kemudian mengisyaratkan Naruto agar tetap di tempatnya. Dan Sasuke melangkah membuka pintu.

Kakashi berdiri anggun di hadapan pintu. Tangannya menyodorkan baju yang tadi dipesan Sasuke. Lelaki berambut perak itu tersenyum hangat. Naruto hanya melihat samar wajah Kakashi yang tertutup masker separuh. Membiarkan otaknya berspekulasi yang tidak-tidak tentang wajah Kakashi yang sesungguhnya. Bahkan, penjelasan tentang bagaimana wajah Kakashi pun tak dijelaskan dalam novel. Ajaib!

Sasuke dan Kakashi berjalan beriringan menuju Naruto. Sesekali pemuda itu dapat melihat Sasuke tersenyum. Tampan.

Ah! Berpikir apa dia. Normal, ingat, Uzumaki Naruto masih normal. Mungkin.

Kakashi menyodorkan satu stel pakaian plus mantel tebal ke hadapan Naruto. Dengan ragu, Naruto meraihnya. Setelah mendapat pakaian itu, Naruto memberikan senyuman cerahnya pada Kakashi. Lelaki itu hanya tersenyum tipis.

Tida-tiba, ekspresi wajah Kakashi berubah. Matanya menumbuk pada bekas keunguan di leher Naruto. dengan gerakan patah-patah, lelaki itu menatap penuh tanda tanya pada Sasuke. Sedangkan Sasuke hanya memberi isyarat untuk diam di tempat.

" Kau, ganti baju mengerikanmu itu." Sasuke menunjuk ngeri pakaian yang dikenakan Naruto. Naruto hanya merengut kesal.

" mana kamar mandinya?"

" Itu." Sasuke menunjuk kamar kecil dengan dagunya.

" Ya."

Tak lama kemudian ruangan itu tertinggal Sasuke dan Kakashi. Kakashi berjalan mendekati Sasuke yang duduk di atas tempat tidur.

" Pangeran..." ucap Kakashi ragu-ragu.

" Ada apa, Kakashi?"

" Sebelumnya saya minta maaf. Apa Pangeran memberi tanda pada anak itu?" Kakashi menatap pintu kamar mandi. Samar-samar terdengar suara senandung mengerikan dari dalam sana. Naruto bernyanyi, dan fals.

Kakashi tersenyum prihatin.

" Ya, aku memang menandainya." Sasuke menidurkan tubuhnya. tangannya ia lipat sebagai bantal.

" Ta-tapi kenapa dia? Pangeran sendiri sudah tahu bagaimana peraturan kerajaan? Lagipula, Pangeran hanya bisa menandai satu orang seumur hidup."

" Aku tahu itu." Jawab Sasuke enteng.

" Kau ceroboh Little." Ucap Kakashi pelan memberi penekanan pada kata little.

Sasuke mendengus kasar. Ia mengalihkan tatapannya pada langit-langit ruangan. " Jangan sebut aku dengan nama kecil itu lagi Kakashi. Kau hanya membuatku mengingat 'dia'."

" Dulu Pangeran sangat suka dipanggil nama itu, terutama olehnya."

" Jangan bahas lagi. Kembali ke pokok pembicaraan. Sebenarnya apa yang membuatmu terganggu? Dan mengapa kau mengatakanku ceroboh."

Kakashi menghela napas panjang sebelum akhirnya mendudukkan dirinya di atas tempat tidur yang sama. " Bagaimana kalau raja tahu bahwa anda sudah menandai seseorang. Tentu saja raja menginginkan orang yang anda tandai adalah calon istri anda kelak. Tapi, anda malah menandai dia, laki-laki."

Sasuke tersenyum geli. Ia mendudukkan dirinya. " Jangan takut. Aku rasa aku menyukainya."

Kakashi tak dapat menahan dirinya untuk tak membelalakkan mata. Sungguh, ia tak menyangka jika sifat itu diikuti oleh Sasuke. Jangan sampai. Ia tak mau Sasuke mengalami hal yang sama seperti 'dia'. Ia balum siap kehilangan Pangeran yang ia asuh. Belum. Dan tidak akan.

" Pangeran, jangan lakukan itu. Bagaimana kalau raja tahu, beliau pasti akan sangat murka pada anda." Ucap Kakashi.

" Aku sudah dewasa. Tak ada yang bisa menghalangi keinginanku. Percayalah."

Kakashi menghela napas panjang. Ia tersenyum di balik masker biru gelap yang menempel di wajahnya. " Saya hanya bisa mendukung apapun pilihan Pangeran. Tapi mohon jangan seperti 'dia'."

" Aku tahu."

Keduanya terdiam. Saling bergelut pada pikiran masing-masing. Hingga suara Naruto mengagetkan mereka.

" Aku sudah selesai."

" Oh, anda sudah selesai? Kalau begitu saya permisi." Ucap Kakashi seraya menundukkan kepalanya, namun Naruto buru-buru menahannya.

" Tunggu, paman. Kita belum berkenalan. Namaku Uzumaki Naruto, dozo yoroshiku." Naruto membungkukkan badannya.

Kakashi menatap Sasuke tanda meminta persetujuan. Sasuke mengangguk. " Kakashi Hatake, pengasuh Pangeran. Maaf saya permisi." Kakashi menegakkan tubuhnya dengan cepat, namun sebelum itu dapat melihat Sasuke tersenyum dan seolah berkata—aku tidak salah pilih 'kan?

Pangeran gila!

" Besok kau ikut aku ke istana." Ucap Sasuke.

" Apa? Istana? Untuk apa?"

" Jangan banyak bertanya. Kau hanya perlu ikut."

" Baiklah."

Sasuke berjalan meninggalkan Naruto yang telah mendudukkan dirinya di atas tempat tidur.

Naruto mendengus, kemudian membanting tubuhnya kasar ke atas tempat tidur. Ini gila! Pikirnya. Ia benar-benar tak tahu harus bagaimana. Harus berbuat apa. Ia harus pulang. Ia harus menemukan kotak Pandora itu. Tapi—

Bagaimana caranya?

Sedangkan di sini ia terjebak bersama Pangeran—yang menurutnya ternyata mesum, ini tak sesuai dengan yang ada di novel—dan Naruto tak tahu bagaimana mencari bantuan untuk menemukan benda itu. Sedangkan ia hanya memiliki bekal berupa tangan kanan yang bercahaya setara lampu lima watt. Ia hampir putus asa.

Oh ayolah, ini baru beberapa jam sejak ia terjerembab dalam dunia penuh keajaiban ini.

Naruto meraba lehernya, mencari-cari bekas penandaan Sasuke. Tidak sakit, namun jika disentuh akan terasa hangat. Tidak hanya itu, hatinya pun ikut menghangat jika mengingat wajah Sasuke.

Tiba-tiba ia merasakan kepalanya pening. Suara-suara aneh kembali memenuhi pikirannya. Menggema, menyakiti. Naruto mengerang.

" Jangan beri tahu siapapun tentang kau. Atau kau akan terjebak di sini selamanya."

Suara itu kembali menggaung di telinganya. Naruto kembali mengerang. Kali ini bersama air mata yang menetes.

" Aku ingin pulang. Aku harus pulang." Isaknya.

Samar-samar ia dapat melihat Sasuke memasuki ruangan. Sepasang tangan kekar itu melingkari tubuhnya yang bergetar.

" Ada apa?" bisik Sasuke pelan, mencoba memberi ketenangan pada pemuda yang baru ia kenal beberapa jam lalu. Namun mampu membawanya dalam pesona.

Sasuke tak pernah mengerti, ia tak pernah tahu bagaimana awalnya. Seolah ada sesuatu yang berbeda sejak kaki jenjangnya memaksanya untuk berbelok ke arah yang berbeda untuk kemudian menemukan Naruto tengah disergap oleh kawanan serigala lapar. Sasuke tak pernah mengerti asal mulanya seperti apa.

Ia tak pernah faham, bagaimana ia bisa dengan mudahnya menandai Naruto yang jelas-jelas orang asing. Sekalipun ia tahu, ia hanya bisa menandai seorang saja seumur hidupnya.

Dan Sasuke tak mengerti, bagaimana ia bisa mengikuti jejak orang itu. Dia. Sasuke tak pernah mengerti.

" Aku harus menemukannya. Kumohon bantu aku." Naruto mendongakkan kepalanya. Menatap intens mata Sasuke. Memohon.

" Apa?"

" Aku harus menemukan kotak Pandora yang bisa mengabulkan segala keinginan. Aku harus menemukannya. Ku mohon Pangeran, bantu aku."

" Kita lihat nanti."

" Aku mohon. Bantu aku."

Sasuke menghela napas panjang. Matanya menengadah menatap langit-langit ruangan. Sejenak ia menimbang sebelum akhirnya membelai puncak kepala Naruto. " Aku tidak bisa berjanji. Banyak hal yang harus ku selesaikan."

Naruto mengangguk pelan di pelukan Sasuke. " Terima kasih."

" Sebaiknya kau beristirahat, besok kita akan ke istana."

Naruto tak menyahut. Ia hanya bergerak merentangkan tangan Sasuke yang semula memeluknya. Kemudian merebahkan diri di atas tempat tidur. Terlelap.

Sepertinya dia lelah.

Malam semakin larut ketika Sasuke memutuskan untuk membuka jendela kamarnya. Ia melongokkan kepalanya keluar, mencari udara sejuk dari gumpalan-gumpalan udara pengap yang terkumpul di kamarnya. Ia penat. Itu yang ia rasakan. Bukan pada gumpalan-gumpalan udara pengap itu, tapi ia lelah, kerana 'dia'.

Dia.

'Dia' yang dulu tak seperti sekarang. 'Dia' yang selalu menyebut Sasuke dengan sebutan Little. 'Dia' yang selalu membuat Sasuke merasa aman.

'Dia' memang masih ada. Masih dapat ia sentuh, dapat ia lihat dan ia ajak bicara. Tapi 'dia' telah membunuh perasaannya sebagai seseorang yang Sasuke kenal. Meninggalkan cangkang manusia yang kaku. Sasuke benci itu.

'Dia' membuat Sasuke memilih pergi dan berpetualang bersama Kakashi. Menghindari rasa pedih menatap mata yang sama dengannya, namun tak punya daya.

Bahkan, 'dia' telah memilih melupakan namanya sendiri—dan hidup sebagai boneka.

Itu pilihan—katanya. Pilihan yang Sasuke ketahui tak pernah ada dalam daftar. Pemuda Bangsa Half itu, membuat Sasuke kehilangan 'dia'. Pemuda Half bermata merah ruby itu, membuat Sasuke kehilangan sosoknya yang berarti.

" Belum tidur, Pangeran—

Suara Kakashi membuyarkan lamunan Sasuke. Menghentakkannya pada dunia nyata—yang penuh fatamorgana. Ini kenyataan!

Sasuke membalik tubuhnya, menatap pengasuhnya dalam gelap malam. Pemuda itu hanya diam. Tanpa menjawab pun Kakashi sudah tahu apa yang ada dalam pikirannya.

—masih memikirkan 'dia'?"

Sasuke tersenyum samar, nyaris tak terlihat dalam gelap. Ia menyambut mantel yang disodorkan oleh Kakashi kemudian mengenakannya. " Tidak."

" Lalu?"

" Aku hanya memikirkan mungkin aku akan mengajari Naruto menggunakan tangan kanannya. Tadi aku menemukannya dalam keadaan hampir mati, aku rasa ia dimantrai."

" Maksud Pangeran?" Kakashi memasang tampang penuh tanda Tanya.

" Ada yang membuatnya tak bisa mengatakan sesuatu. Dia akan merasakan sakit jika mengatakan sesuatu."

" Pangeran yakin akan melatihnya? Aku dapat melihat aura tangan kanannya hanya sedikit. Ia akan sangat kesakitan jika memaksa melatihnya. Itu akan sangat melelahkan."

" Aku harus membantunya." Ucap Sasuke pelan sembari mengalihkan tatapan pada luar jendela.

" Untuk apa?!"

" Dia harus menemukan sesuatu. Aku akan memintamu untuk melatihnya."

Kakashi tergagu. Apa Pangeran yang ia asuh sudah mulai gila? Atau ia yang gila? Sebenarnya siapa yang gila di sini?!

" Akan ku coba. Apa besok anda akan kembali ke istana?"

" Ya, aku ingin bertemu dengan 'dia'." Suara Sasuke terdengar menyendu di ujungnya.

Kakashi membalik tubuh Sasuke. Ia menepuk-nepuk dada pemuda itu pelan. " Saya tahu, anda akan membuat 'dia' kembali seperti dulu." Ucap Kakashi mantap.

Semua ini membebani Sasuke. Kakashi tahu itu. Beban dalam hatinya. Bukan dendam, sama sekali bukan. Sasuke tak akan dendam pada orang yang bisa membuat 'dia' bahagia.

" Ku harap begitu. Kau tidak keberatan jika meninggalkanku sendiri?"

" Tentu saja, Little." Jawab Kakashi sembari tersenyum jahil yang hanya mendapat tatapan tajam dari Sasuke.

Sekarang, Sasuke benci dipanggil Little, tidak seperti dulu.

Kuda-kuda itu berjalan seragam. Saling menapakkan telapak mereka di atas jalan berbatu. Membelah jalan yang dibatasi oleh dedaunan kanan-kirinya. Daun-daun itu berwarna emas, terkadang perak. Jangan lupakan sulur-sulur yang berhenti bergerak saat kuda-kuda itu melewatinya. Tak ada ringkikan, hanya suara kaki-kaki kuda yang beradu dengan bebatuan runcing. Kuda-kuda itu berwarna putih dan memiliki tanduk di puncak kepala mereka.

Naruto menatap takjub sekelilingnya. Sesekali mulutnya menganga melihat pemandangan pagi hari yang tersaji apik. Dengan balutan gemarlap keemasan dan perak yang memantul satu sama lain, Naruto tak dapat menahan dirinya untuk tak berdecak. Dan jangan lupakan teriakan histerisnya ketika lembar-lembar daun terjatuh di atas pangkuannya.

Ya, Naruto memang sedang berada di atas kuda putih yang berjalan lambat. Kuda-kuda itu mirip unicorn, pikirnya. Tapi ia tak berani mengatakannya, ia belum siap mendapati perutnya—atau yang lebih buruk adalah pantatnya— berlubang oleh tanduk runcing itu. Ia tak akan pernah lupa beberapa saat yang lalu ketika ia mengatakan kuda-kuda itu mirip unicorn, ia hampir mendapat sapaan pagi berupa serudukan tanduk di pantatnya. Itu tidak lucu. Dan tidak patut untuk diceritakan.

Apa di Land Of Miracle kuda-kuda mengerti bahasa manusia? Apa mereka juga bisa bernyanyi? Mungkin tidak se-fals Naruto. Atau lebih baik tidak keduanya.

" Apa kita hampir sampai ke istana?" Tanya Naruto penuh antusias, atau lebih tepatnya terlalu bersemangat.

Kakashi hanya tersenyum, sedangkan Sasuke memutar bola matanya, jengah. Ini sudah yang entah keberapa saat mereka meninggalkan rumah peristirahatan itu.

" Kau bisa sabar tidak? Sebentar lagi kita akan sampai."

Dan tak lama kemudian, Naruto dapat melihat sebuah kastil terapung di atas danau yang berkilau. Kastil itu tertutup benteng yang besar, tinggi, dan tebal. Indah. Hanya kata itu yang dapat ia gumamkan dari bibirnya.

Pintu kastil itu terbuka saat tangan Sasuke terayun di hadapannya. Menampakkan bangunan yang tak terlukiskan secara verbal. Ini menakjubkan. Naruto seolah melihat sebuah istana negeri dongeng.

Kuda-kuda itu berhenti, dan kemudian diambil alih oleh beberapa orang berpakaian aneh yang menatap Naruto dengan tatapan aneh pula.

Mereka bertiga berjalan melewati hamparan kebun bunga. Kemudian memasuki bangunan dengan pilar-pilar marmer gelap namun berkilau. Tempat ini didominasi oleh warna gelap namun memberi kesan klasik. Keren!

" Kau tunggu di sini." Perintah Sasuke. Naruto hanya mengangguk. Ia lebih tertarik memperhatikan taman bunga di depan bangunan itu. " Dan jangan mencabut bunga apapun, atau ku rubah kau menjadi cacing."

" Iya, Pangeran Sasuke." Jawab Naruto asal.

Naruto menumpukan sikunya pada pembatas antar pilar. Menikmati udara yang sejuk. Di luar bangunan ini, ia masih melihat pohon-pohon dengan daun emas, juga sulur-sulur yang bergerak perlahan. Tiba-tiba matanya tertumbuk pada seseorang yang tengah lewat di hadapannya. Naruto menatap pemuda itu intens. Pemuda itu turut membalas tatapan Naruto. Tatapan itu sangat tajam, menembus. Sangat tajam. Namun kosong, tak ada rasa. Hanya ada kegelapan—yang dipaksakan. Pemuda itu menyeringai lalu memalingkan wajahnya dan kembali berkonsentrasi pada jalan setapak yang ia lalui.

Pemuda itu bertubuh tegap dengan postur atletis. Langkah angkuhnya yang kaku semakin memberi kesan kosong dalam kepribadiannya.

Naruto mengernyit. Kosong, hampa. Sendiri. Dingin.

Siapa dia?

Tepukan ringan di bahu Naruto menyadarkannya. Mendapati Sasuke tengah menatapnya dalam tanda tanya yang menggantung. Naruto hanya tersenyum kaku.

" Ada apa?"

" Ah, tidak ada apa-apa, Pangeran." Jawab Naruto agak gugub.

" Raja tidak ada di tempat. Mungkin ayahku sedang berburu. Aku tunjukkan tempat istirahatmu." Ucap Sasuke singkat sembari melangkah meninggalkan Naruto yang tertunduk. Ia berjalan takut-takut mengekor di belakang Sasuke.

" Sementara kau bisa tinggal di sini. Karena aku tak mungkin meninggalkanmu sendirian di hutan. Aku mungkin akan membantumu, tapi tidak sekarang. Ada hal lain yang harus ku kerjakan. Mengerti?" ucap Sasuke sembari mengedarkan pandangan ke sekililing ruangan yang mereka masuki.

Ruangan itu berinterior klasik dengan ukiran rumit di bagian-bagian tertentu. Tirai dengan warna merah darah berpadu dengan warna gelap yang mendominasi. Komposisi yang pas.

" Mengerti. Boleh aku buka jendelanya?"

" Terserah kau saja. Beristirahatlah, aku ada urusan." Sasuke mengacak rambut Naruto, membuat pemuda itu bersemu dalam wajah yang tertunduk malu.

Naruto membuka jendela bertirai berwarna merah darah di hadapannya. Membiarkan angin segar memasuki kamar yang sepertinya sudah lama tak ditempati itu. Hei! Ini lebih segar dari AC di rumahnya. Sungguh!

Belum lama ia menghirup udara segar itu, ia tertegun. samar-samar ia dapat mendengar suara langkah kaki mendekatinya. Semakin dekat, sampai ia seolah mendengar suara itu tepat di belakangnya. Dan ketika ia membalik badannya, napasnya tercekat.

Di hadapannya berdiri angkuh pemuda itu. Pemuda yang ia lihat tadi. Pemuda yang penuh kekosongan. Mata itu menusuknya. Tak ada rasa. Naruto lemas, ia tak bisa berteriak. Serasa ada sesuatu yang menyumbat tenggorokannya.

Pemuda itu semakin mendekatinya, menjepitnya antara pembatas dan tubuh pemuda itu. Napas Naruto memburu. Peluh menetes membasahi pelipisnya.

Pemuda itu menyeringai samar sebelum akhirnya mengangkat dagu Naruto dan membisikkan sesuatu.

" Apa yang kau inginkan, hm?!"

Napasnya memburu seiring tiap detik tatapan pemuda itu. Jantungnya berdegub kencang bersama rasa takut yang mengancam.

—dan Naruto melihat mata pemuda itu berubah menjadi merah darah. Berkilat.

Apa yang kau inginkan.

Apa pemuda itu tahu sesuatu?

To be continue

A/N:

Akhirnya bisa update juga. Maaf, author kemaren lagi try out.

Fuuh...nggak tahu. Pokoknya jari-jari saya menari di atas keyboard yang membuatnya kapalan. Sakit. Berharap fic ini mendapat respon baik dari para penikmat fanfiksi, saya menulisnya dengan hati-hati.

Maaf kalau updatenya lama. Dan saya tidak menyangka jika ada banyak review. Maaf kalau saya tidak bisa membalas review, takutnya nanti melah banyak reviewnya dari pda ficnya. Gak mau kan? Ya udah. Review lagi ya. Maaf kalau kurang memuaskan.

Ini yaoi. Ingat, yaoi. Meskipun belum terlalu terasa. Yaiyalah, ini pairing kan 80% yaoi dan saya masuk di dalam author pembuatnya. Saya-tidak-berbohong!

Semoga saja, para readers bersedia review. Yah, review apapun gitu. Mau flame, terserah. Mau memuji, terserah. Gak review terserah. Mau review, silahkan. Mau lontong? Beli sendiri author gak punya duit.

Yaudahlah. Sampai sini saja. Tunggu chap lanjutannya. Jaa~~~


	4. Chapter 4

**Land Of Miracle**

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

Pair: you-know-who? I guess, you have known.

Rate: M

Genre: Adventure and Romance

Warning: OOC, YAOI, AU, Magical world, typos, and many more.

A/N: thanks for the reviewers. I love you all. ^_^"

Chapter 4: Chance and Chalenge

**Land Of Miracle**

Sepertinya dia memang tahu sesuatu.

Naruto memejamkan matanya begitu jemari pemuda bermata merah itu mulai merayap di atas permukaan wajahnya. Geli. Bersama hembusan napas pemuda itu yang menerpa wajahnya, Naruto menggeram tak nyaman.

Tiba-tiba aksi elus-mengelus itu berhenti saat tangan pemuda itu berhenti di belahan leher Naruto. Naruto membuka matanya perlahan. Mengantisipasi jika pemuda aneh itu melakukan yang iya-iya padanya.

Pemuda itu menyeringai. " Rupanya sudah ditandai." Ucapnya bersama jemari yang kembali bergerilya di leher Naruto.

" Ngggh~~ kau siapa?" bisik Naruto bersama tubuhnya yang menggeliat tak nyaman di dalam kungkungan pemuda itu.

" Kau mirip dengan Kyuubi-ku."

Diam-diam Naruto berkerut di antara geliatnya. Tidak nyambung. Apa hubungannya dengan Kyuubi?

—eh tunggu!

Kyuubi? Tak salah lagi, dia pasti Itachi! Kakak Pangeran Sasuke!

" Apa kau—hmmphh...!" belum selesai Naruto berucap, pemuda bernama Itachi lebih dulu membungkam mulutnya dengan sebuah ciuman kasar.

Naruto meronta-ronta mencoba melepaskan pungutan Itachi dari bibirnya. Agaknya sia-sia karena ukuran tubuhnya yang lebih kecil dari Itachi dan posisinya yang terhimpit antara Itachi dan pagar pembatas balkon. Naruto meremas ujung mantelnya. Itachi semakin membekap posisi Naruto, membuat pemuda itu mau tak mau mundur hingga punggungnya membentur pagar pembatas.

Naruto memukul-mukul dada Itachi. Memberi isyarat pada pemuda itu agar melepas ciuman kasarnya. Lidah Itachi melesak, mengobrak-abrik seluruh isi mulut Naruto. Membuat pemuda itu menggeliat, mengerang geli.

Beberapa saat kemudian, Itachi melepas pungutannya. Naruto terengah dengan wajah yang memerah. Jejak saliva mengalir di sudut bibirnya. Tetapi kemudian Itachi meraupnya kembali menggunakan bibirnya. Seolah itu adalah cairan manis yang memabukkan baginya.

Naruto sekali lagi mengerang dan menggeliat tak nyaman dalam dekapan Itachi.

" Lephaskhann...!" bentak Naruto. Naruto mendorong kasar tubuh Itachi sehingga pemuda itu mundur beberapa langkah.

" Ada apa Kyuubi~~?" goda Itachi.

" Aku bukan Kyuubi...!"

" Kau mirip dengan Kyuubi-ku. Cara bicaramu, caramu menatapku waktu itu. Kau Kyuubi-ku..." bisik Itachi tepat di telinga Naruto. " Tapi sayangnya, adikku sudah lebih dulu menandaimu."

Naruto hendak membuka mulutnya, namun Itachi kembali membungkam bibir plum merah muda itu dengan sebuah ciuman kasar yang amat sangat menuntut. Naruto dapat merasakan seluruh isi mulutnya diobrak-abrik oleh Itachi. Geli.

Sebuah kerinduan yang amat dalam, Naruto dapat merasakan itu di sela-sela lumatan Itachi. Penuh kerinduan, penuh nafsu. Bersama jejak saliva yang perlahan menuruni dagu mereka berdua, Naruto merasakan pemuda tampan yang sangat mirip dengan Sasuke itu begitu merindu. Bukan padanya, tapi pada seseorang yang dinamainya dengan Kyuubi. Yang Naruto ketahui memang kekasih Itachi—di dalam buku maksudnya.

Itachi semakin menghimpit Naruto yang semakin terpojok antara dirinya dengan pagar pembatas. Tangannya kanannya menopang dagu Naruto dan tangan kirinya menahan tubuh pemuda mungil itu agar tidak melesak terkulai. Naruto hampir kehabisan napas jika saja Itachi tak menyudahi ciuman paksanya.

Naruto yang masih terengah-engah, mengusap sudut bibirnya yang penu jejak saliva milik mereka berdua.

" Hah..hah..hah..sebenarnya apa maumu?!" bentak Naruto masih dalam keadaan terengah-engah.

" Aku merindukanmu Kyuubi.."

" Sudah ku bilang, aku bukan Kyuubi!"

" Tapi kau mirip dengan Kyuubi-ku..."

" Tak peduli, mirip atau tidak, aku bukan Kyuubi atau siapa itu namanya. Kau kakak adik sama-sama mesum..!" bentak Naruto lagi.

" Aku merindukanmu, Kyuu~~"

Lagi, baru saja hampir membuka mulutnya, Naruto kembali dibungkam. Kali ini bukan dengan ciuman atau sejenisnya, melainkan Itachi yang telah menggendong tubuhnya. Digendong ala seorang pengantin laki-laki menggendong pengantin perempuan, Naruto hanya terbungkam sembari menganga lebar.

Mereka berdua sama-sama tampan! Pikirnya yang mulai gila.

Tersadar, Naruto kembali meronta-ronta. Sebelum ia sempat melompat turun dari gendongan Itachi, pemuda itu lebih dulu melempar tubuh mungil Naruto di atas tempat tidur kamar itu. Naruto hanya mampu memundurkan badannya karena ketakutan melihat seringaian Itachi yang menurutnya sangat mengerikan.

" Ap-apa yang akan kau lakukan..?!" ucap Naruto mulai ketakutan.

" Sudah ku bilang, aku merindukan Kyuubi-ku."

" Aku bukan Kyuubi Pangeran gila..!"

" Aku tahu apa tujuanmu datang ke sini. Aku tahu apa yang kau cari, Naruto." bisik Itachi sembari merayap mendekati tubuh Naruto yang telah membentur tempat tidur.

" Da-dari mana kau tahu namaku?"

" Karena kau Kyuubi-ku..."

Cukup, Naruto hampir gila karena terus menerus dipanggil Kyuubi oleh pemuda mesum ini. Kyuubi atau siapa itu namanya, yang jelas dia bukan Kyuubi. Dia Naruto.

Itachi semakin mendekati tubuh Naruto yang mulai bergetar ketakutan. Menjulurkan tangannya untuk meraih dagu Naruto. Itachi kembali memangut bibir Naruto yang sudah mulai bengkak akibat serentetan ciuman tadi.

" To-tolong...!" erang Naruto saat Itachi membredel seluruh kancing mantel Naruto dan mulai bergerilya di tubuh Naruto.

Ada dorongan yang sangat kuat dalam diri Naruto yang membuat seluruh tenaga serasa merayap menuruni tubuhnya dan berkumpul di tangan kanannya. Tiba-tiba seberkas sinar biru menghantam tubuh Itachi dan membuat pemuda itu terlempar sehingga terjungkal dari atas tempat tidur.

Naruto bangkit, menutup dada telanjangnya. Ia beringsut hendak melarikan diri. Atau paling tidak menginjak wajah Pangeran itu terlebih dahulu. Berani sekali melakukan hal yang iya-iya padanya. Ini memalukan!

Astaga! Di dalam buku, Pangeran Itachi menyukai Putri Sakura seperti ia menyukai kekasih lamanya. Kyuubi. Ya tuhan! Ini benar-benar lelucon!

" Argh...!" Naruto mengerang keras saat pergelangan kakinya dicengkeram oleh Itachi. Neruto terjatuh dalam posisi terlentang. Sepersekian detik kemudian, Itachi sudah menindih tubuhnya.

" Kau tak bisa lari, Naruto. Aku tahu apa yang kau cari. Hanya aku yang tahu.." bisik Itachi, membuat Naruto merinding.

" Aku tidak peduli, lepaskan aku, orang gila!"

" Kau berani sekali mengatai Pangeran gila. Jangan bilang seperti itu lagi, Kyuu. Aku tak ingin kau dimasukkan ke dalam penjara bawah tanah lagi." Ucap Itachi sembari mengusap-usap pipi Naruto.

" Kau gila! Tolong! Siapapun tolong aku!"

Itachi kembali meraup bibir Naruto yang kali ini benar-benar bengkak. Bengkaknya bibir Naruto, membuat Itachi semakin ingin menyentuh bibir mungil itu lagi, dan lagi. Naruto menggeliat, menendang-nendang apa saja yang dapat ia tendang.

Percuma, bagaimanapun usahanya, ia tetap tak bisa melawan. Teringat perkataan kakek tua itu, Naruto mengayunkan tangan kanannya ke arah punggung Itachi. Membuat pemuda itu mengernyit. Kemudian sinar biru kembali berpendar dan menghantam tubuh Itachi.

Tak berguna! Serangan itu tak membuat Itachi bergeming!

Itachi semakin memperdalam ciumannya, membuat Naruto meronta-ronta kehabisan oksigen. Oh ayolah, dia manusia biasa yang hanya memiliki sisa udara cadangan 1500 cc setelah melakukan ciuman beberapa kali.

Itachi kembali menyingkap mantel Naruto yang telah berantakan. Melesakkan kepalanya di perpotongan leher Naruto. Itachi berhenti saat tanda milik Sasuke berpendar di leher Naruto. Tanda berbentuk tiga koma itu berpendar ungu, kemudian berputar dan mengeluarkan tanda lain berbentuk jilatan api berwarna merah yang bercahaya. Itachi mengangkat wajahnya.

" Ternyata ini memang milik adikku. Bagaimana bisa kau begitu mudah mendapatkan tanda miliknya, hm?!"

" Lepaskan aku! Dia yang memberiku, bukan aku yang meminta!" bentak Naruto. Ia merasakan seluruh tubuhnya memanas bersama peluh yang mulai membanjir. Terutama leher yang dihiasi tanda milik Sasuke.

" Kau tahu apa maksud tanda ini? Hm?!" Itachi mengangkat wajahnya, mengamati wajah memerah Naruto.

" Aku tidak tahu, yang penting lepaskan aku!"

" Benar kau tak tahu?"

" Aku tidak peduli!"

" Sayangnya, hanya Sasuke yang bisa membuatmu tahu maksud tanda ini, Kyuu."

" Pangeran sinting! Aku bukan Kyuubi, siapapun itu, aku bukan Kyuubi!" ucap Naruto sembari mendorong dada bidang Itachi yang semakin dalam mendekapnya. Sesak.

Naruto harus meminta bantuan. Tapi pada siapa? Sasuke sedang tak ada di dalam istana. Di sini juga tidak ada ponsel.

Ah! Dia ingat sesuatu. Tanda ini membuatnya selalu terhubung dengan Sasuke. Ia harus mencobanya.

" Tanda ini—" Itachi menunjuk leher Naruto yang bercahaya. " Bahkan Sasuke tak akan bisa melepaskan tanda yang telah ia buat. Ketika Sasuke menjilatnya atau mengucapkan mantra, kau akan—"

" Sasuke...!"

Itachi hampir saja menyelesaikan kalimatnya jika saja Naruto tak lebih dulu berteriak.

Seolah seperti mantra, Sasuke yang tengah berada di tengah hutan dapat mendengar teriakan histeris Naruto. Tanpa menunggu lama, Sasuke sudah berada di dalam kamar itu. Matanya membulat melihat pemandangan mengerikan di hadapannya. Di mana Naruto yang tengah bertelanjang dada sedang berada di bawah Itachi yang membungkamnya dengan sebuah ciuman kasar. Sasuke dapat melihat Naruto meronta menendang-nendang udara di bawah kakinya.

BRAK...!

" Hentikan...!" pekik Sasuke.

Itachi yang mendengar teriakan Sasuke segera menolehkan kepalanya dan mendapati adiknya itu tengah menatapnya dengan tatapan nyalang bersama tiga koma yang berputar di iris matanya.

Itachi bangkit dan mengusap bibirnya yang basah kemudian menyeringai. " Sudah lama, Sasuke? Ternyata kau memilih orang yang sama dengan diriku. Dia mirip sekali dengan Kyuubi bukan?"

" Persetan dengan Kyuubi sialanmu itu! Aku tak mengijinkanmu menyentuhnya walau seujung kukupun! Jangan membuatku marah!" bentak Sasuke.

" Tenang Sasuke. Aku tahu kau sudah menadai pemuda ini. Dan kau tak main-main dengan tanda itu bukan?!"

" Itu bukan urusanmu!"

" Aku tahu apa yang pemuda ini cari." Bisik Itachi sembari berjalan melewati Sasuke yang membeku di tempatnya.

Bagaimana dengan Naruto? pemuda kuning itu hanya mampu meringsek mendekati kaki tempat tidur dan memeluk lututnya. Naruto menutup tubuh setengah telanjangnya dengan mantel yang tadi ia kenakan sembari menangis.

" Kenapa—" bisik Sasuke yang seketika membuat Itachi menghentikan langkahnya. "—kenapa kau begitu. Kenapa kau? Ada apa dengan kau yang sekarang?".

Langkah Itachi benar-benar terhenti, tanpa membalik badannya, pemuda tampan itu berucap dingin. " Jika saja Fugaku yang terhormat tak membuatku mati sebelum waktunya. Kau tahu, dia telah membunuhku sebelum aku mati, dengan mengambil Kyuubi dariku."

" Aku tak peduli apa yang kau rasakan. Sama sekali tidak, tapi kenapa harus aku yang kau siksa?"

" Tidak Sasuke, kau tetap little-ku yang baik. Hanya saja, sudah waktunya aku mati."

" Kau yang membunuh dirimu sendiri, dengan Kyuubi."

" Jangan persalahkan Kyuubi. Aku tak menyesal mencintai seorang Half. Sekalipun Fugaku menghukumku, memenggal kepalaku, aku tak menyesal mencintainya. Hanya saja, orang tua itu membunuhku dengan cara yang sangat tepat, memenjarakan Kyuubi dengan mantra. Jujur saja, aku membenci orang tua itu." Ucap Itachi.

" Aku tak peduli." Jawab Sasuke dingin, bersama nada sendu di ujungnya.

" Kau mungkin akan peduli nanti. Aku sudah katakan, aku tahu apa yang bocah itu cari. Dan hanya aku yang tahu." Bisik Itachi bersama langkahnya meninggalkan ruangan itu.

Sassuke tak menyahut. Ia memilih menarik napas dalam kemudian berjalan mendekati Naruto yang tengah menenggelamkan kepalanya di lutut. Sasuke meraih tubuh Naruto lalu mendekapnya erat. Perlahan Naruto mengangkat wajahnya, memperlihatkan bibir yang bengkak dan memerah bekas ciuman kasar Itachi yang tak terhitung jumlahnya.

Samar-samar, Sasuke dapat merasakan tubuh Naruto bergetar. Dan ia merasakan dadanya basah. Sasuke mengelus puncak kepala Naruto, berharap dapat memberikan sedikit ketenangan pada pemuda itu.

" Pa-Pangeran Itachi hampir mem-mem..."

" Sudah, dia memang sering lepas kendali. Tenanglah, ada aku." Bisik Sasuke.

" A-aku takut..." rengek Naruto yang semakin menenggelamkan kepalanya di dada bidang Sasuke.

" Tenanglah."

Sasuke mengangkat tubuh Naruto ke atas tempat tidur dan membaringkannya. Ia meraih sehelai selimut kemudian memakaikannya di tubuh Naruto yang masih beretar sesekali.

" Apa Pangeran Itachi memang begitu? Dia menyeramkan." Bisik Naruto.

" Belum saatnya, nanti kau akan tahu sendiri." Jawab Sasuke sembari mengusap helaian pirang Naruto.

Naruto hanya mengangguk keras dan mengusap-usap wajahnya yang basah.

" Mulai besok, atau ketika kau bangun nanti, kau harus mengenakan penutup leher. Orang-orang di sini akan sangat mudah mengenali tanda milikku. Dan satu lagi, apa kau tadi menggunakan tangan kananmu?"

" Aku menggunakannya, tapi tak menghasilkan efek apapun." Cibir Naruto sambil mengangkat tangan kanannya.

" Besok, Kakashi akan melatihmu menggunakan tangan kananmu. Kau beristirahatlah."

" Iya. Eh tunggu, apa nanti aku akan bisa menggunakan sihir?"

" Jika kau bisa mengendalikan tangan kananmu, kau akan bisa menggunakannya."

Perkataan Sasuke hanya mendapat tanggapan decak kagum dari Naruto.

Sasuke menutup pintu kamar Naruto perlahan. Beberapa saat yang lalu, Naruto telah terlelap setelah memaksa Sasuke untuk mengoceh tak jelas tentang negeri keajaibannya. Sasuke menghela napas panjang. Ia harus menemui Itachi untuk menyelesaikan semua ini. Ini sudah keterlaluan.

Langkah tegapnya menapaki satu-persatu lantai marmer istana yang berkilau. Langit sudah mulai memerah bersama matahari yang turun ke peraduan. Sasuke berjalan menuju ruangan Itachi yang ada di ujung istana.

" Sasuke." Sebuah suara mengagetkannya.

Sasuke menoleh, mendapati dirinya ditatap tajam oleh ayahnya. " Iya."

" Apa kau membawa seseorang? Ada guard yang melapor bahwa kau membawa tamu hari ini."

Sasuke menunduk. " Iya. Aku membawa tamu."

" Siapa dia?" Tanya Fugaku tanpa menatap wajah Sasuke.

" Seorang pemuda, temanku." Jawab Sasuke tenang. Sekalipun jantungnya berdegup kencang.

Fugaku mengangkat alisnya, perlahan, lelaki itu berjalan mendekati sasuske yang berdiri beberapa meter darinya. " Ku harap kau tak seperti kakakmu." Ucap Fugaku seraya menepuk pundak Sasuke.

Seperti disambar petir siang hari, Sasuke membeku. Ia faham betul perkataan itu merupakan sinyal bahwa ia tak boleh memiliki perasaan seperti kakaknya, atau bertindak seperti kakaknya.

Sayang sekali, Baginda Raja Fugaku, pesanmu datang terlambat. Anakmu yang tampan terlanjur mengikuti kakaknya.

Bersiaplah Sasuke.

Sejak kejadian di mana Itachi harus kehilangan kekasihnya, Itachi memilih menyendiri dan tinggal di ruangan ujung istana yang dekat dengan jalan menuju penjara bawah tanah. Berharap suatu saat dapat membobol mantra yang memenjarakan kekasihnya. Mungkin.

Langkahnya terhenti di depan pintu berwarna putih gading dengan ukiran berbentuk dedaunan yang mirip dengan hutan Golden Leaf. Sasuke menimbang apakah ia akan tetap memasuki ruangan itu atau memilih untuk berbalik dan mengurungkan niatnya.

Tangannya terangkat hendak mengetuk pintu itu, namun suara yang berasal dari dalam ruangan terlebih dulu menghentikannya.

" Untuk apa berdiri di depan pintu? Masuklah jika kau ingin tahu sesuatu." Terdengar suara Itachi dari dalam sana, dengan mengayunkan tangannya di udara, pintu itu terbuka.

" Itachi."

" Panggil aku nii-san, Sasuke." Sergah Itachi cepat.

" Ck.." decih Sasuke kemudian mendudukkan dirinya di atas tempat duduk.

Itachi tengah berada di luar sembari menatap langit malam. Tak lama kemudian pemuda itu memasuki kamarnya dan duduk di hadapan Sasuke.

" Ada yang ingin kau tanyakan, Little?"

" Ku kira kau sudah lupa nama kecil itu." Ejek Sasuke. " Aku ingin bertanya padamu."

" Aku akan menjawabnya jika aku tahu." Jawab Itachi seraya mengayunkan tangannya di udara, tak lama kemudian ruangan itu terang benderang. Sasuke berdecih.

" Apa yang membuatmu seperti ini? Aku sudah lama ingin mendengar semua kebenaran tentangmu."

Itachi menghela napas panjang sebelum menghembuskannya kasar. " Kau tentu sudah tahu tentang Kyuubi. Tentang bangsa half yang dipenjara oleh Fugaku beberapa tahun yang lalu."

" Aku tak peduli tentang Kyuubi, yang ingin ku tahu, kenapa kau berubah. Kau seperti mayat hidup yang hanya mendengar perintah dari Ayah tanpa menolak ataupun mengiyakan. Aku muak!"

" Kau pikir aku tak muak, hah?! Jika bisa, mungkin aku sudah membunuh orang tua itu! Aku muak! Dia membenci orang yang ku cintai. Memenjarakannya. Dan sekarang lihatlah, kau sama denganku. Mencintai seorang lelaki. Ku harap kau tak mengalami hal yang sama."

"Itu tak akan terjadi." Desis Sasuke. Tangannya terkepal.

" Kita lihat nanti bagaimana orang itu menyiksa orang yang kau cintai. Mengurungnya dalam ruangan yang lembab dan pengap bersama mantra yang membuat tubuhnya seperti tersambar petir. Lihat saja."

Sasuke benar-benar membenci Itachi yang ada di hadapannya. Baginya, Itachi yang dulu bukan seperti ini. Senyum itu seolah luntur detik demi detik. Sapaan-sapaan ketika mereka saling berpapasan pun tak lagi terlontar. Hanya kebersamaan bisu dan Sasuke yang terluka.

" Kau bukan Itachi yang ku kenal." Lirih Sasuke sendu.

" Karena Itachi yang kau kenal, terpenjara bersama Kyuubi. Di dalam tanah sana." Ucap Itachi sembari menunjuk ke arah pintu.

Itachi benar, dia yang dulu telah terpenjara bersama Kyuubi yang meringkuk di sana. Tak dapat melakukan apapun dan pada akhirnya hanya menjadi boneka mainan ayahnya.

" Kau dingin, kau berubah."

" Itachi yang hangat sudah mati bersama harapannya yang dibunuh oleh ayahnya sendiri. Kau tak tahu betapa menderitanya aku saat mengetahui kenyataan bahwa Fugaku membenci bangsa Half, terlebih Kyuubi yang kucintai." Ucap Itachi. Suaranya serak dan berat seolah menahan beban yang selalu ia tutupi.

Ruangan itu mendadak sunyi. Sasuke terdiam begitupun Itachi. Keduanya tenggelam dalam pemikiran masing-masing.

" Mengapa kau mendekati Naruto?" tiba-tiba suara Sasuke kembali terdengar.

Itachi mengengkat kepalanya yang semula tertunduk. Ia tersenyum menyeringai. " Sudah ku katakan, dia sangat mirip dengan Kyuubi-ku."

" Bohong! Itu bukan alasan satu-satunya!" potong Sasuke cepat. Mata kelamnya berkilat marah.

" Seharusnya kau peka, Sasuke. Anak itu bukan anak sembarangan. Aku tahu, dia tengah mencari sesuatu."

" Dari mana kau tahu, hm?!" cecar Sasuke.

" Hanya dengan menatap matanya, aku bisa melihat bahwa ia sedang mencari sesuatu. Dan saat kudekati, aura yang ia miliki tidak biasa. Kau tentu tahu aku bisa membaca pikiran melebihi siapapun di negeri ini. Dan tak ada yang bisa membaca pikiranku. Bahkan Fugaku sekalipun."

Sasuke berdecak kesal. Ia tak peduli akan semua itu. Ia hanya butuh pertanyaannya mendapat jawaban dari Itachi. " Aku tidak peduli."

" Aku tahu, anak itu tengah mencari—"

" Sebuah kotak Pandora." Jawab Sasuke melengkapi.

Itachi menjentikkan jarinya. " Tepat sekali. Kotak itu mampu mengabulkan semua permohonan, bahkan yang paling mustahi sekalipun. Kau berniat membantunya menemukan kotak itu?"

" Itu alasanku membawanya ke tempat ini." Jawab Sasuke cepat.

" Aku mengetahui di mana kotak itu berada, tapi ada syaratnya." Tawar Itachi. Ia menyeringai.

" Katakan."

" Aura anak itu masih murni, dia bahkan tak bisa menggunakan kekuatan besar di tangan kanannya. Hanya dia yang bisa melakukannya."

Sasuke mendengus tak sabar. " Cepat katakan, dan jangan bertele-tele, aku muak!" sungguh, Sasuke ingin sekali menguliti Itachi yang banyak bicara seperti ini.

" Aku akan memberi tahumu tempat benda itu, asal kau bisa membebaskan Kyuubi dari dalam penjara—"

—Dan benar, Sasuke ingin sekali menguliti kakaknya hidup-hidup saat itu juga.

Bagaimana caranya? Bahkan Itachi yang kekuatannya jauh di atas Sasuke tak mampu menembus mantra penghalang itu. Apa Itachi sudah gila?

Lalu apa hubungannya dengan aura yang ada di tangan kanan Naruto?

Tunggulah Sasuke, kau akan tahu jawabannya. Perjuangan yang melelahkan menantimu di ujung lorong sana.

**To be continued**

**A/N:** chap ini update juga. Maaf kalau tidak memuaskan. Saya sedang ada masalah.

Curhat dikit yak...

Temenku yang paling deket lagi sakit, and harus nyemplung ke rumah sakit. Saya nggak focus. Maaf kalau saya curcol. Swear deh, saya lagi down banget. Do'ain ya, moga tuh bocah cepet sembuhnya. Yah.

Saya harap para readers bersedia review chapter amburadul ini. Okey?


	5. Chapter 5

**Land Of Miracle**

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

Pair: you-know-who? I guess, you have known.

Rate: M

Genre: Adventure and Romance

Warning: OOC, YAOI, AU, Magical world, typos, and many more.

A/N: thanks for the reviewers. I love you all. ^_^"

**Land Of Miracle**

Setelah beberapa frasa itu keluar dari bibir pucat Itachi, Sasuke menggeram kesal. Ia memalingkan wajahnya pada hamparan taman bunga yang tepat terhampar di hadapan jendela ruangan milik Itachi.

Kakaknya tak salah memilih ruangan.

"Aku tak mengerti jalan pikiranmu." Bisik Sasuke lirih.

"Hanya karena aku tahu semua itu Sasuke, anggap saja ini sebagai barter. Kau menyukai pemuda itu, bukan?" bisik Itachi bersama seringaian yang terkembang di wajahnya.

Sasuke terdiam untuk kemudian melirik kakaknya patah-patah. "Apa itu suatu hal yang penting sehingga kau harus mengetahuinya?"

Itachi bangkit dari tempat duduknya. "Tanpa perlu kau jawab, aku sudah tahu. Kau lupa aku bisa membaca pikiran siapapun? Jangan lupakan fakta bahwa kau tak pernah bisa membohongiku."

"Aku tak peduli. Lakukan sesuka hatimu."

"Aku punya penawaran."

Dan Sasuke tak dapat menahan dirinya untuk menatap wajah kakaknya yang berubah serius.

0o0o0o0o0

Naruto mengerjabkan matanya berkali-kali. Remang-remang cahaya lampu ruangan membuat matanya sedikit berat untuk membiasakan diri. Sesekali ia menguap lebar. Kemudian terdiam menyadari kejadian beberapa jam yang lalu saat ia hampir disentuh oleh Itachi. Naruto bergidik.

'kakak dan adik sama saja, mesum.' Pikirnya dalam hati.

Tiba-tiba wajahnya memanas ketika mengingat detik-detik dimana Sasuke datang dan menyelamatkannya dari pangeran sinting itu. Bagaimana Sasuke memeluknya membuat darah naik ke wajahnya begitu cepat. Naruto berdebar-debar.

Ia bangkit dan merapikan mantelnya yang ternyata tak bisa dikancingkan lagi karena seluruh kancingnya telah dibredel oleh Itachi. Tiba-tiba perhatiannya tertuju pada tangan kanannya. Ia ingat, ia sempat mengeluarkan cahaya biru yang sama seperti waktu ia dikejar-kejar oleh kawanan serigala beberapa hari yang lalu.

"Aku harus mencobanya." Bisiknya bersama cahaya biru yang kembali berpendar.

0o0o0o0o0

Sasuke terdiam saat Itachi bergerak mendekatinya. Pemuda itu merutuk mengapa ia tak bisa membaca pikiran Itachi. Ia selalu ingin membaca apa yang dipikirkan kakaknya itu. Apa yang selalu membuatnya dingin dan menjauh dari segala hal yang dulu disukainya.

"Aku punya penawaran untukmu."

Sasuke menghela napas panjang. "Katakan."

Itachi kembali mendudukkan dirinya di sofa yang semula diduduki oleh Sasuke dan tersenyum menyeringai. "Kau. Buat Naruto mau membebaskan Kyuubi dan aku akan menjelaskan cara mendapatkan kotak Pandora itu."

"Jangan bercanda! Naruto tak memiliki kekuatan apapun! Sial! Kau berniat membunuhnya, hah?!"

Itachi terkekeh palan sebelum akhirnya kembali menggumam. "Sudah ku katakan, hanya Naruto yang bisa melepaskan Kyuubi dari penjara itu. Hanya penyihir dengan kekuatan murni seperti dia yang dapat melepas belenggu buatan Fugaku."

"Dan dia tidak tahu apa-apa!"

"Jangan takut, Sasuke. Aku yakin, di balik tangan kanannya, ada kekuatan besar. Dia akan mampu melakukannya."

Sasuke terdiam dan mengigit bibir bawahnya. Ia menimbang.

"Sebelum aku menyetujuinya, kabulkan satu permintaanku."

"Apa itu?"

"Ceritakan segalanya tentangmu, tentang Kyuubi dan segala apa yang kau ketahui tentang apa yang ada di kastil ini. Jujur saja aku merasa semua ini seperti lelucon memuakkan."

Itachi kembali tersenyum dan mengambil gelas minuman di hadapannya dan menenggaknya sedikit.

"Ada apa, Sasuke? Kenapa kau begitu ingin tahu, hm?"

Sasuke tersenyum kemudian berjalan melewati kakaknya yang menatapnya intens. Di balik mantel biru tua yang menempel di tubuh Sasuke, Itachi menemukan adiknya tetap mengigil.

"Selalu ada banyak hal yang ingin ku ketahui dari dalam istana ini. Aku hanya berada di tempat ini ketika ayah memanggilku saja, selebihnya kau tahu aku selalu pergi. Tak salah jika aku ingin tahu apa yang terjadi jika aku tak ada."

"Dan kau tahu aku bukan orang yang mau repot-repot mencari tahu hal-hal tak penting di dalam istana ini, kan Sasuke? Kau salah jika bertanya padaku." Jawab Itachi cepat sebelum Sasuke sempat menyambung kalimatnya lagi.

"Aku tak pernah salah, Itachi."

"Baiklah, kalau itu maumu. Dan berjanjilah kau akan membebaskan Kyuubi dari Fugaku."

"Aku tak suka mengingkari janjiku."

Itachi menghela napas panjang dan menyamankan posisi duduknya. Matanya menerawang jauh untuk kemudian menatap Sasuke lambut seperti dulu. Tatapan yang sangat Sasuke rindukan.

"Kau tentu tahu tentang legenda bangsa Half. Mereka adalah penyihir yang berwujud manusia setengah rubah, seperti Kyuubi. Para penyihir sejati tak diijinkan untuk berhubungan dengan bangsa Half apapun alasannya, iya 'kan? Dan ketika itu seorang pangeran bodoh bertemu salah seorang Half yang terluka di tengah hutan kemudian mengobatinya. Tanpa ia ketahui bahwa pemuda yang ia obati adalah seorang Half yang tengah berwujud manusia. Dan dengan bodohnya pangeran bodoh itu jatuh cinta pada Half itu. Sekalipun ia tahu Half yang ia cintai adalah seorang laki-laki sama seperti dia."

"Kau manusia abnormal." Bisik Sasuke sarkastik.

"Kau juga tak abnormal, Sasuke. Berkacalah."

"Tch! Lanjutkan. Aku tak ingin berdebat denganmu."

Itachi mengangguk sekilas. "Ketika ia mencoba membawa Half itu dan meyakinkan ayahnya bahwa pangeran itu sangat mencintai sang Half, ia mendapat tamparan keras dari ayahnya."

Sasuke mengangguk dan memorinya terbang ketika dulu ia berhasil mengintip dari luar ruangan utama kerajaan dan melihat kakaknya tersungkur dengan bibir berlumur darah, kemarahan ayahnya dan seorang pemuda berambut oranye yang mengigil ketakutan. Sasuke yakin itu Kyuubi.

"Lalu?"

"Ketika sang ayah hampir melukai anaknya lagi, Half itu beribah menjadi seekor rubah berekor Sembilan yang melindungi tubuh sang pangeran sehingga sang Half terhempas. Ia sekarat dan hampir mati. Kemudian dengan kejamnya, sang pangeran harus menyaksikan orang yang ia cintai dijebloskan dalam penjara dengan mantera tak tertembus oleh apapun."

Sasuke kembali terdiam saat menangkap mata Itachi yang menyendu dan sedikit berkaca-kaca. Suasana yang melankolis, pikirnya. Ketika kau harus memutar kembali memori menyakitkanmu, terasa seperti memutar dicambuk ratusan kali.

Ada satu hal yang tak pernah bisa dimengerti oleh Sasuke, dan kali ini ia akan menanyakannya pada orang yang tepat.

"Apa yang membuat ayah membenci Half, terutama Kyuubi?"

"Ketika kesalah pahaman kecil yang membuat penyihir sejati dan Half saling bermusuhan. Dimana Half memberontak dan akhirnya kalah. Kemudian mereka diasingkan di dalam Golden Leaf. Hanya itu yang sanggup kubaca dari fikiran para orang tua yang masih hidup di kastil ini." Ucap Itachi disertai hembusan napas kecil.

Sasuke mengangguk-angguk kemudian tersenyum sendu.

"Lalu jika aku bisa membebaskan Kyuubi, apa yang akan kau lakukan selanjutnya?"

"Pergi." Jawab Itachi mantap.

Ruangan itu sunyi setelah kata itu meluncur mulus dari bibir Itachi.

"Jika kau berencana pergi, aku tak akan membebaskan Kyuubi."

Mau tak mau Itachi membelalakkan matanya, tak lama kemudian ia tersenyum.

"Ada yang salah?"

"Kau harus tetap berada di istana, sementara aku menemukan kotak itu. Tak ada penolakan."

"Kita lihat saja nanti. Bagaimana Naruto melakukan bagiannya."

"Sekarang beri tahu aku dimana kotak Pandora itu." Ucap Sasuke sembari memainkan gelas yang ia pegang.

"Selesaikan dulu tugasmu, baru aku akan memberi tahu dimana kotak itu berada."

Kemudian cahaya ungu melesat hampir mengenai kepala Itachi jika saja pemuda berkuncir itu tak menghindar dengan cepat.

"Jangan bermain-main denganku, Bajingan! Aku bisa saja membiarkan Kyuubi-mu itu membusuk di dalam sana!" bentak Sasuke. Tiba-tiba iris maatanya berubah memerah disertai tiga koma yang berputar.

"Dan Naruto-mu itu tak akan mendapatkan apa yang ia cari." Jawab Itachi, kemudian ia menyeringai puas.

Satu lagi cahaya ungu melesat, kali ini berbenturan dengan cahaya merah. Menimbulkan ledakan kecil di udara. Itachi kembali menyeringai. Dan Sasuke mulai naik darah.

"Brengsek! Kau! Tch!"

Itachi berjalan mendekati Sasuke, kemudain berbisik. "Jangan melakukan hal bodoh, Little. Aku bisa menjadi lebih kejam dari yang kau bayangkan. Ikuti saja permainanku. Dan kau akan dapatkan apa yang kau cari. Mudah, bukan?"

"Itu sama saja kau memanfaatkan Naruto. Aku membawanya ke tempat ini bukan untuk itu!"

"Tapi ia harus melakukannya. Hanya aku, Sasuke. Kau harus ingat itu. Sekarang lebih baik kau temui dia, dan beri dia pelajaran bagaimana menggunakan tangan kanannya. Kita akan lakukan rencana itu ketika pesta dansa kerajaan minggu depan."

"Kau belum menjelaskanku rencana apa yang kau buat, sialan!" geram Sasuke. Ingin sekali ia menghantamkan kakaknya menggunakan sihir yang ia miliki.

"Tunggu hingga anak itu siap, lalu temui aku." Bisik Itachi kemudian berlalu meninggalkan Sasuke yang terdiam mengepalkan tangannya.

Kali ini ia harus larut dalam permainan kakaknya untuk mendapatkan kotak Pandora itu. Sejujurnya, ia tak tahu mengapa ia mau repot-repot membantu Naruto. Apa benar ia menyukai pemuda itu? Mungkin.

0o0o0o0

"Dari mana saja kau?! Aku bosan di tempat ini."

Mau tak mau Sasuke harus menutup telinganya begitu teriakan nyaring itu keluar dari bibir Naruto.

"Jangan berteriak-teriak, bodoh. Aku tidak tuli." Jawab Sasuke setelah melemparkan mantel kepada Naruto. Pemuda pirang itu segera menyambarnya kemudian segera ia kenakan.

Naruto duduk di atas tempat tidur kemudian di ikuti oleh Sasuke.

"Kau, kenapa kau kasar sekali padaku? Kenapa kau mengataiku bodoh?"

"Karena memang kau bodoh." Jawab Sasuke singkat. Tangannya terayun di udara menghasilkan pendar warna ungu. Tak lama kemudian, meja yang penuh dangan makanan sudah ada di hadapan mereka.

"Wow, kau hebat." Bisik Naruto.

"Memang. Makanlah." Sasuke menunjuk hidangan itu dengan dagunya.

"Terima kasih."

Naruto meraih sumpitnya dan mulai mengaduk-aduk makanan di hadapannya.

"Kau seperti orang kelaparan."

"Aku memang kelaparan. Tch! Istana macam apa ini? Kenapa makanan saja tidak ada. Yang ku tahu, banyak makanan."

"Kami hanya perlu mangayunkan tangan, dan makanan sudah ada di hadapan kami. Bodoh."

"Kau mengataiku bodoh lagi! Ku sihir kau jadi katak!" teriak Naruto setelah tersedak makanannya.

Sasuke terkikik pelan, kemudian meraih sumpitnya. "Coba saja kalau kau bisa."

Sasuke tertawa, sedangkan Naruto berdecih kesal. Jelas, ia tak bisa—belum bisa.

"Awas saja, jika aku sudah mahir menggunakan sihir, kujadikan katak kau!" gerutu Naruto yang hanya dibalas Sasuke dengan kikikan dan sebuah sumpalan makanan di mulutnya oleh sumpit yang dipegang Sasuke.

"Bodoh."

Sekarang Sasuke yang tersedak makanannya setelah Naruto menyumpal bibir tipi situ dengan makanan yang ada di sumpitnya. Kemudian keduanya tertawa.

"Aku tidak mengerti bagaimana orang sepertimu bisa menjadi seorang pangeran, dari buku yang ku baca, pangeran Sasuke orang yang sangat keren—ups!"

"Kau bicara apa? Buku? Buku apa?"

Naruto mengigit bibir bawahnya keras, menyadari bahwa ia telah menyebut soal buku di hadapan Sasuke.

"Bu-bukan. Bukan apa-apa. Hanya imajinasiku saja." Kilah Naruto sembari mengigit makanannya.

"Bodoh."

"Kau mengataiku bodoh lagi. Tch! Bagaimana bisa kau menjadi pangeran, tabiatmu buruk sekali."

"Tapi aku terhormat.

"Kau sangat kasar."

"Karena aku kuat."

"Kau bersikap seolah-olah semua orang menyukaimu." Ejek Naruto menunjuk wajah Sasuke dengan sumpit.

"Memang. Semua orang menyukaiku."

"Kau dingin."

"Tapi aku keren." Jawab Sasuke singkat. Ia tersenyum samar.

"Yang pasti kau mesum."

"Tapi kau sepertinya menyukainya."

Naruto tak dapat menahan dirinya untuk menunduk malu-malu.

"Tch! Siapa yang menyukainya. Kau itu sok baik."

"Aku memang baik."

"Sok peduli."

"Karena aku menyukaimu."

Cukup. Naruto tersedak makanannya ketika frasa itu meluncur dari bibir Sasuke.

Keduanya terdiam. Saling mengawasi mata masing-masing. Tak lama, Sasuke mendekati wajah Naruto dan mulai mencondongkan tubuhnya. Napas Sasuke menerpa wajah Naruto. Menimbulkan sensasi mengelitik yang menjalar di wajahnya. Begitu hidung mereka saling bersentuhan, Naruto segera memejamkan matanya. Berdebar.

Ada sensasi aneh ketika perlahan bibir Sasuke menyentuh permukaan bibirnya. Naruto terpejam, menikmati sentuhan tanggung Sasuke di permukaan bibirnya. Hidung mancung keduanya saling bersentuhan. Naruto meremas sprei yang ia duduki saat Sasuke menjilat bibir bawahnya meminta akses untuk masuk. Perlahan tangan kanan Sasuke terayun menyingkirkan makanan yang menghalangi tubuhnya dengan tubuh Naruto.

Naruto semakin rapat memejamkan matanya. Ia beralih mencengkeram mantel Sasuke kemudian perlahan membuka mulutnya. Melesak. Lidah Sasuke melesak di dalam mulut Naruto, kemudian mengeksplorasi seluruh isi mulutnya yang masih berasa makanan yang ia santap beberapa saat yang lalu.

Seperti ada ribuan bintang yang bertebaran di kepalanya, Naruto tenggelam dalam sensasi aneh ketika Sasuke memperdalam ciuman mereka. Kemudian Naruto semakin erat mencengkeram mantel Sasuke.

Tak lama kemudian, ciuman mereka terlepas bersama napas Naruto yeng terengah dan peluh yang berjatuhan bersama saliva yang terputus. Sebuah ciuman basah baru saja terjadi. Bersama rasa makanan yang masih tertinggal.

Naruto terengah dan wajahnya memerah.

"Kau, kau baru saja menciumku. Kenapa?"

"Aku sudah bilang, aku menyukaimu, kan? Lagipula, kau suram. Aku melihat kau seperti orang kesepian." Jawab Sasuke sembari mengusap saliva di sudut bibirnya. Seduktif, Naruto kembali memerah. Kemudian ia tertunduk.

"Aku tidak suram, aku tidak kesepian. Aku tidak—"

"Sssstt..." Sasuke menempelkan telunjuknya di bibir Naruto kemudian berbisik. "Jangan berbohong. Kau suram. Di balik senyum itu, kau banyak beban."

Naruto memalingkan wajahnya. Kemudian bangkit dan berjalan mendekati jendela. Sasuke beringsut mengikutinya.

"Tch...!"

"Dengar aku, kau akan menemukan kotak itu. Asal kau mau berlatih, percaya padaku."

"Dari mana kau tahu?"

"Banyak hal yang ku ketahui, kau jangan meragukanku, bodoh."

"Kau mengataiku bodoh lagi." Ucap Naruto sembari mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Ingat, kau harus berusaha menguasai tangan kananmu, dengan itu, kau bisa menemukan kotak itu."

"Aku tidak yakin." Jawab Naruto singkat kemudian memalingkan wajahnya.

"Kau masih meragukanku?" bisik Sasuke. Naruto menahan napasnya. Ia melirik sekilas Sasuke yang masih menatapnya. Patah-patah, setelah itu ia menatap mata Sasuke lekat. "Percayalah padaku."

Sepersekian detik kemudian, dengan cepat Naruto berjinjit membingkai wajah Sasuke. Untuk kemudian membuat Sasuke tak dapat menahan dirinya untuk tak membelalak ketika ia Naruto menciumnya sangat dalam.

Dan ciuman beberapa saat yang lalu itu kembali terulang.

0o0o0o0o0

"Permainan dimulai."

Itachi menyeringai puas saat ia melewati kamar yang ditempati Naruto. Kamar itu tak tertutup sepenuhnya ketika ia melewatinya. Dan ia dapat melihat ciuman panas antara Naruto dan Sasuke yang tengah berada di samping jendela. Sekali lagi Itachi menyeringai sembari mengayunkan tangannya membuat pintu itu tertutup sepenuhnya.

Itachi terkekeh pelan kemudian melanjutkan langkahnya.

"Kau akan tahu, bagaimana rasanya. Cinta, rasa sakit, luka. Nikmati yang bisa kau nikmati saat ini. Sebentar lagi kau harus memulai permainanmu." Bisiknya sembari berlalu bersama seringai yang terkembang.

To be continue—

A/N:

Kalau tidak memuaskan saya minta maaf. Saya harus menghadapi ujian sekolah minggu depan, jadi saya harus hiatus sementara waktu. Reviewnya ya...

Chao!

[ chaser ]


	6. Chapter 6

**Land Of Miracle**

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

Pair: you-know-who? I guess, you have known.

Rate: M

Genre: Adventure and Romance

Warning: OOC, YAOI, AU, Magical world, typos, and many more. Lemon.

A/N: thanks for the reviewers. I love you all. ^_^"

**Land Of Miracle**

**Lemon...!**

Naruto masih saja tidak mengerti bagaimana bisa ia membiarkan dirinya hanyut dalam ciuman ini. Bahkan otaknya sama sekali tak mendapat kesempatan untuk mencari alasan mengapa ia bisa lebih dulu mencium Sasuke dalam ciuman yang begitu penuh nafsu.

Yang ia tahu, ia begitu ingin. Dan ia begitu percaya tiap kalimat yang dilontarkan pangeran itu.

Dalam beberapa tarikan napas dari hidung mereka yang bersentuhan begitu lama, Naruto masih bisa mencuri pandang terhadap iris hitam yang setengah tertutup. Meskipun terkadang ia juga tak sanggup menahan matanya untuk tak terpejam menikmati sentuhan Sasuke dalam mulutnya. Melesak dan begitu dalam seolah organ itu hanya miliknya seorang.

Lama sekali mereka saling bertaut setelah Naruto memutuskan untuk berjinjit mencium bibir Sasuke. Hanya detak jantung mereka yang saling beradu, peluh yang mengalir dan sesekali saliva yang menetes. Naruto mencengkeram kerah mantel hitam Sasuke, sedangkan Sasuke menahan tubuh Naruto agar tak melesak jatuh dengan melingkarkan lengannya di pinggang ramping pemuda pirang itu. Tampak begitu serasi bersama sinar bulan purnama yang menerobos jendela yang tak tertutup tirainya. Semoga penjaga di bawah sana tak melihat aksi gila mereka.

Ciuman itu turun. Sasuke mengigit bibir bawah Naruto yang sudah bengkak sejak tadi. Kemudian semakin turun menuju dagu yang basah oleh saliva mereka berdua. Sasuke kembali mengigitnya pelan, sangat pelan hingga Naruto hanya sedikit berjenggit. Saat itulah, tepat Sasuke memutuskan untuk menyudahi pertautan mereka. Membuat Naruto mendesah kecewa bersama helaan napas berat untuk mengumpulkan udara.

Mereka berdua terdiam. Naruto masih mencengkeram kerah Sasuke, dan Sasuke masih memeluk pinggang Naruto. Tak sedikitpun posisi mereka berubah sekalipun ciuman itu telah usai. Pendangan mereka bertemu tepat saat sinar rembulan begitu terang menyinari mereka. Menghasilkan siluet unik dua manusia yang saling bertukar pandang satu sama lain.

Seolah tahu apa yang dipikirkan oleh otak masing-masing, keduanya kembali mendekatkan wajah. Tanpa melepas pandangan mereka, Sasuke kembali memiringkan wajahnya. Tanpa sepatah kata dan protes yang biasa diteriakkan oleh Naruto, pemuda pirang itu justru membuka sedikit mulutnya. Untuk kemudian keduanya kembali bertaut dalam sebuah ciuman sensual yang membuai.

Lidah Sasuke kembali melesak, memainkan, mengobrak-abrik isi mulut Naruto. Naruto membiarkannya sejenak, kemudian membalas lidah Sasuke, saling berlomba untuk mengalahkan satu sama lain. Atau mungkin menikmati sensasi yang menjalar di setiap aliran darah keduanya. Naruto membiarkan tubuhnya melemah dan membiarkan lengan kekar Sasuke melingkari pinggangnya. Ada sengatan-sengatan listrik kecil yang menjalar seluruh tubuh.

Sasuke memiringkan kepalanya lagi, kemudian melepaskan tautannya dan menuruni wajah Naruto. matanya tertumbuk pada tanda yang ia buat. Tanda berbentuk tiga koma yang kini sedikit bercahaya. Cahaya itu yang menarik perhatian Sasuke. Membuatnya menghentikan ciuman mereka. Sasuke mulai menciuminya perlahan dan mulai terdengar desahan-desahan kecil dari bibir Naruto saat lidah Sasuke menyentuh permukaannya. Geli. Naruto memejamkan matanya, menahan desahannya agar tak terus menerus keluar ketika perlahan Sasuke mengigitnya.

Tiba-tiba tanda itu berpijar ungu dan mulai mengeluarkan tanda lain seperti api yang sama saat dulu Itachi hampir menyentuh Naruto.

DEGG...!

Tubuh keduanya menegang. Terlebih Naruto yang membulatkan matanya. Ada sensasi aneh yang ia rasakan tepat ketika Sasuke mengigitnya seperti saat pertama kali ditandai. Tak lama kemudian tubuhnya memanas. Peluh mulai menuruni wajahnya. Napas keduanya memburu. Naruto memeluk tubuh Sasuke, sedangkan Sasuke semakin sering menggigiti tanda itu. Berulang kali seolah ada candu tersendiri di dalamnya.

Naruto mengeratkan pelukannya, tubuhnya mulai menegang sekaligus lemas secara bersamaan. Ia hanya memekik sesekali dan mendesah-desah begitu tanda itu semakin bertambah. Perlahan keduanya beringsut mendekati tempat tidur, untuk kemudian Sasuke menjatuhkan tubuh Naruto. Sasuke menindihnya dan mulai menyerang titik yang sama. Seolah telah kehilangan kendali atas dirinya, Sasuke terus saja membuat Naruto mendesah-desah hebat disertai erangan-erangan kecil yang keluar dari bibir mungil yang bengkak itu.

Naruto menarik tubuh Sasuke sehingga Sasuke tepat menindih Naruto, tak ada jarak. Hingga kemudian perlahan Sasuke melepas mantel yang dikenakan Naruto. Ia tersenyum begitu melihat tubuh bagian atas Naruto yang tak tertutup apapun dipenuhi oleh tanda hitam keunguan berbentuk jilatan api. Tubuh itu begitu menggoda. Kulit kecoklatan bersama tanda-tanda yang bercahaya, membuat Sasuke semakin ingin menyentuhnya. Naruto setengah terpejam, menanti Sasuke untu kembali menjamahnya.

Naruto telah melupakan segalanya. Fakta bahwa ia laki-laki. Fakta bahwa ia bukan mahluk Land Of Miracle yang sesungguhnya. Yang ia tahu, ia butuh, ia butuh sentuhan Sasuke saat ini. Sekarang juga. Naruto memeluk leher Sasuke ketika pengeran itu kembali menyerang lehernya. Tak jauh berbeda, seolah ada sesuatu yang merasukinya, Sasuke begitu ingin memiliki Naruto. Saat ini. Menyentuhnya, bersatu dengannya.

Ciuman Sasuke mulai turun, melewati tulang selangka Naruto yang sedikit menonjol. Tangan kanannya membelai wajah Naruto yang berpeluh sedangkan tangan kirinya menahan tubuhnya agar tak jatuh menimpa tubuh Naruto seperti tadi. Ia tak ingin pemuda yang mendesah di bawahnya itu tak dapat bernapas.

Naruto meremas rambut Sasuke. Sesekali ia melenguh ketika pangeran itu menggigit beberapa bagian tubuhnya dan meninggalkan bekas kemerahan di sana.

Tiba-tiba Naruto mengerang hebat ketika sesuatu di bawah sana terasa menegang dan ngilu. Ada sesuatu yang terkumpul dan membuatnya begitu sakit dan ingin berteriak sekuat-kuatnya. Melihat Naruto yang mulai tersiksa, Sasuke segera melepas mantel yang menempel di tubuhnya. Mantel itu setengah basah oleh keringat Sasuke yang mengalir deras sejak tadi.

Sasuke melemparkan mantelnya ke sembarang arah dan tetap menahan tubuhnya agar tak manimpa tubuh Naruto di bawahnya. Naruto semakin mengerang hebat dan sesekali memanggil-manggil nama Sasuke. Suara yang parau dan mata yang sayu itu, semakin membuat Sasuke tergoda.

"Sashhuukeeehh~~~" desah Naruto saat tangan Sasuke mulai melucuti celana yang dikenakan Naruto.

"Sebentar lagi..." bisik Sasuke tepat di telinga Naruto. Pemuda itu kemudian mencium dan telinga Naruto dan mengigitnya tanpa menghentikan tangannya yang melucuti seluruh apa yang dikenakan Naruto.

"Kenapa rasanya seperti ini~~? Aku ti..dak tahannnhh~~" lenguhnya lagi.

Sasuke menurunkan kepalanya hingga ia kembali dapat meraup bibir Naruto yang bengkak. Mencoba menenangkan agar Naruto tak berteriak. Sangat tidak lucu apabila Naruto berteriak dan seluruh Guard masuk mendapati mereka tengah bertelanjang di atas tempat tidur. Dapat dipastikan Sasuke akan kehilangan kepalanya nanti, dan Naruto tak akan mendapatkan apa yang ia cari.

Untuk kemudian Naruto terbungkam oleh ciuman ganas Sasuke saat sesuatu menerobos masuk dalam tubuhnya di bawah sana. Naruto mengerang serasa terbakar. Tubuhnya terangkat ketika ia merasakan sesuatu itu sedikit demi sedikir bergerak keluar masuk. Ketika tepat sesuatu itu menghantam tubuhnya, ada jutaan bintang yang bertebaran di dalam kepalanya dan Naruto tak dapat menahan dirinya untuk tak mendesah dan mengerang kuat. Tubuhnya menegang dan melengkung kemudian ambruk bersama Sasuke yang kini menimpa tubuhnya tanpa melepas sesuatu di bawah sana yang masih ada dalam tubuhnya. Sasuke terengah begitupun Naruto. Tubuh mereka yang tak berbalut apapun kini basah oleh cairan yang keluar saat Naruto melenguh tadi. Ia merasa penuh oleh Sasuke. Ia merasa begitu puas dan merasa dimiliki.

Sasuke masih mendekap tubuh Naruto di bawahnya tanpa bergerak sedikitpun. Perlahan ia membingkai wajah Naruto dan menciumi wajahnya. Kening, kelopak mata yang berkeringat, sudut mata yang sedikit berair saat Sasuke memasukinya. Kemudian ciuman itu turun menuju hidung mancung Naruto dan berakhir di bibir Naruto yang merah. Napas mereka masih tersengal dan sesekali Naruto masih mendesah-mengerang. Tanda api yang menghiasi dada Naruto sedikit berkurang, namun pendar keunguannya masih dapat dilihat oleh Sasuke. Naruto begitu indah dengan tanda itu. Seperti lukisan yang tak ternilai.

Sasuke kembali menciumi bibir Naruto dan melepas sesuatu di bawah sana perlahan agar Naruto tak begitu sakit. Ia dapat melihat mata Naruto berair saat Sasuke menarik tubuhnya mencoba bangkit. Perlahan Sasuke membetulkan posisi Naruto agar pemuda itu nyaman. Suasana kamar yang remang oleh cahaya bulan, menyamarkan Sasuke yang tak memakai apapun. Ia bangkit membuka almari dan mengambil selimut. Sasuke menyelimuti tubuh Naruto. Tepat saat ia hampir menidurkan tubuhnya di samping Naruto, ia tersenyum. Kamar ini terlalu mengerikan untuk dibersihkan besok.

Tangannya terayun kemudian cahaya ungu berpendar dan kamar itu kembali rapi seperti saat sebelum ia melakukan itu dengan Naruto. Sasuke tersenyum lagi, ia terlalu malas untuk memakaikan baju pada Naruto. Jadi biarlah malam ini mereka tidur hanya berselimut tanpa memakai apapun.

Naruto memeluk Sasuke dan menenggelamkan dirinya pada dada bidang Sasuke.

"Kau lelah?" bisik Sasuke sembari mencium puncak kepala Naruto.

Sasuke dapat merasakan Naruto menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Apa aku melukaimu? Apa aku menyakitimu?"

Kemudian Sasuke merasakan kepala Naruto menggeleng pelan.

"Aku baru pertama melakukan itu." bisik Naruto.

"Maafkan aku, aku lancang melakukannya padamu. Kau marah?"

"Jika aku marah, untuk apa aku membiarkanmu melakukannya? kau tahu itu, 'kan?"

"Kau tahu jika aku mencintaimu, 'kan?" bisik Sasuke.

"Aku sangat tahu."

Sasuke tersenyum dan membelai kepala Naruto. "Tidurlah, besok kau harus menemui Kakashi untuk memulai latihan."

"Baiklah..."

Dan tak laa kemudian terasa helaan napas teratur dari Naruto, disusul Sasuke yang mulai menutup matanya bersama seulas senyum tipis di bibirnya.

o—o

Naruto membuka matanya perlahan ketika sinar matahari menyeruak melalui jendela kamarnya. Ia tersenyum tipis bersama semburat merah tipis di kedua pipinya ketika bayangan tadi malam melintas di otaknya. Oh! Ia masih tak berpakaian, ia harus segera memakai sesuatu.

Tepat saat Naruto melompat dari tempat tidur, ia tercekat. Sejak kapan ia sudah berpakaian? Apa Sasuke memakaikan baju untuknya? Mana mungkin, seharusnya ia bangun jika Sasuke memakaikan baju di tubuhnya. tak lama kemudian Naruto tampak menepuk jidatnya sendiri. Sasuke itu penyihir, ingat Sasuke itu penyihir.

Hingga beberapa detik kemudian Naruto masih merapal kalimat itu.

"Selamat pagi..." terdengar suara dari luar kamarnya. Naruto menoleh kemudian berjalan mendekat ke arah pintu.

"Selamat pagi, ada apa?" jawab Naruto.

"Tuan Kakashi sudah menunggu anda di taman belakang istana, anda dimohon segera menyusul tuan Kakashi." Ucap guard itu sopan.

Setelah memberi isyarat pada pelayan itu agar bisa pergi, Naruto segera mencari di mana taman belakang itu.

"Sasuke mana?" Tanya Naruto begitu ia melihat Kakashi tengah duduk tenang di taman yang dimaksud.

"Dia menemui raja, kenapa mencarinya? Urusanmu denganku. Hari ini kita mulai latihan."

Naruto menghela napas panjang. Sedikit ada rasa kecewa ketika mendapati Sasuke tak ada untuk menemani latihannya. Tapi ia harus tetap berusaha. Ia tak mau terus menerus mengandalkan Sasuke untuk melindunginya. Ia harus berusaha sendiri untuk mendapatkan kotak Pandora itu.

Kemudain Naruto mulai mengeluarkan pendar biru di tangan kanannya.

o—o

"Ada perlu apa ayah memanggilku?" ucap Sasuke sopan setelah mendudukkan dirinya.

Fugaku menghela napas sejenak kemudian meraih cangkir tehnya dan menghirup pelan. "Ada yang ingin aku bicarakan denganmu, Sasuke."

"Apa itu?"

"Aku ingin bertemu orang asing itu."

"Siapa?"

"Temanmu yang kau bawa ke istana."

Tubuh Sasuke menegang. Mengapa tiba-tiba menanyakan Naruto?

"Maksud ayah, Naruto?"

"Entah siapa namanya itu. Ayah ingin bertemu dengannya."

"Untuk apa?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Aku tidak pernah mengajarimu untuk ikut campur urusan orang lain, termasuk ayahmu sendiri." Ucap Fugaku sedikit keras, dingin.

Sasuke menundukkan kepalanya sejenak, kemudian kembali tegak. "Tapi dia temanku. Aku yang membawanya ke tempat ini. Aku berhak tahu." Protes Sasuke mencoba sesopan mungkin agar tak memancing kemarahan ayahnya.

"Aku hanya perlu orang itu, dan jangan membuatku marah." Bentak Fugaku.

Sasuke kembali tertunduk. Ia tak bisa, ia tak mau menyulut kemarahan ayahnya jika nanti pada akhirnya Naruto turut terkena imbas dari kekeraskepalaannya.

Sasuke menghela napas penjang. "Baiklah."

"Bawa dia setelah makan malam nanti. Hanya aku dan orang asing itu."

"Baiklah."

Demi apapun juga, Sasuke ingin sekali membakar istana ini jika ia memang sudah tak sayang nyawanya.

o—o

BLAZT...!

DHUARRR...!

"Naruto..! apa yang kau lakukan pada tamanku?!"

Terdengar teriakan histeris dari bibir Kakashi begitu melihat beberapa pot bunga kesayangannya hancur tak berbentuk setelah dihantam cahaya biru dari tangan Naruto. Kakashi hanya berteriak-teriak tak karuan ketika cahaya-cahaya itu melesat tak tentu arah menghancurkan tamannya yang sudah susah payah ia rawat.

"Ku bilang konsentrasi. KONSENTRASI, bodoh! Kenapa masih saja begitu?! Hah?!" teriak Kakashi lagi.

"Maaf paman, tapi sulit sekali." rengek Naruto yang terlihat sudah mulai frustasi mengingat entah sudah yang keberapa ia menghancurkan taman buatan Kakashi dan mendengar teriakan histeris orang itu.

"KONSENTRASI, pirang!" bentak Kakashi.

"Sulit, paman.." rengek Naruto lagi. "Tanganku bergerak sendiri.."

Kakashi mengelus dadanya. Jika saja bukan Sasuke yang memintanya, mungkin ia sudah menyihir anak ini. Menjadikannya katak atau sejenisnya yang penting ia bisa balas dendam atas hancurnya taman kesayangannya. Atau mungkin menjadikan anak ini manusia panggang dan membuatnya menjadi santapan peliharaan buas para guard.

"Pusatkan konsentrasi pada tangan kananmu, biarkan auramu MENGALIR. Ingat MENGALIR bukan membuatnya meledak seperti itu bodoh! Hah, demi apapun, aku bisa mati mengajari anak ini. Apanya yang lima hari, bahkan satu tahunpun kurasa anak ini tak akan mampu. Ya Tuhan, aku bisa mati. Aku mati...oh tamanku." Keluh Kakashi histeris.

Naruto terlihat putus asa. Matanya sedikit berair. Ia memandang tangan kanannya.

"Kenapa sulit sekali mengendalikanmu?! Menurutlah tangan!" gumam Naruto yang terlihat mulai gila.

Ya, siapapun akan menjadi gila jika ia tak bisa mengendalikan tangan kanannya sendiri.

"Kau harus bisa mengendalikannya, pirang. Kau hanya punya waktu lima hari, setelah itu, urusanmu sendiri. Demi apapun, aku bisa beruban."

"Eh, bukannya paman sudah beruban?" Tanya Naruto tanpa rasa bersalah.

Sejenak muncul kerutan di dahi Kakashi. Berani sekali bocah ini mengatai dirinya ubanan?

"Kau bilang apa?! Rambutku memang berwarna perak, bodoh! Aku masih muda dan belum berniat menumbuhkan uban sejauh ini. Dan gara-gara kau, aku pasti tumbuh uban." Teriak Kakashi semakin frustasi.

"Uban paman tak akan terlihat, rambut paman sudah berwarna seperti uban."

Twitch..!

"Sekali lagi kau mengataiku ubanan, kubuat kau menderita. Sekarang lakukan yang ku ajarkan seperti tadi!" bentak Kakashi sembari mengacak rambutnya. Entah mengapa kepalanya mendadak pening setelah melatih anak ini.

BLAARRR...!

"Paman..."

"Ku bunuh kau bocah!"

Sepertinya Kakashi membutuhkan kesabaran ekstra hingga Naruto mampu mengendalikan tangan kanannya. Dan lagi, ia harus bersiap dengan kehancuran yang lebih parah. Setidaknya ia masih memiliki sedikit tenaga sisa amarahnya untuk menyihir agar taman itu kembali seperti semula.

o—o

Sasuke tersenyum ketika derit pelan teralun saat ia mendorong pintu kamar kakaknya pelan dan mendapati orang itu tengah berdiri menatap luar jendela. Dari belakang sini, dia masih sama. Sama seperti bertahun-tahun yang lalu. Sangat sama.

Dan Sasuke merindukannya. Itachi yang dulu.

"Ada apa, Sasuke? Dan berhenti menatapku seperti itu."

Sasuke berdecih pelan begitu kalimat itu terdengar. Itachi sama sekali tak bergeming bahkan membalik badannya. Sasuke tak menjawab, ia lebih memilih mendudukkan dirinya di sofa merah dekatnya.

"Ada yang ingin ku tanyakan."

"Sejak kapan kau jadi begitu ingin tahu, hm?"

"Bukan urusanmu. Aku ingin menanyakan tentang kotak Pandora itu. Aku tak mengerti, jika kotak itu bisa mengabulkan segala permohonan, mengapa kau tak menggunakannya untuk mengeluarkan kyuubi-mu itu?"

Dan Sasuke dapat melihat kakaknya tersenyum samar.

"Pertanyaan bagus. Sejak awal aku menantikanmu untuk menanyakan hal ini."

"Jawab saja pertanyaanku."

Itachi tersenyum lagi dan berjalan mendekati Sasuke. "Kotak itu tak ada gunanya jika digunakan oleh mahluk Land Of Miracle."

Sasuke membelalakkan matanya. "Maksudmu?"

"Kotak itu adalah kumpulan kekuatan para leluhur termasuk kekuatan ayah kita. Tak akan berguna apapun jika yang menggunakan adalah keturunan leluhur kita. Lebih dari itu, mahluk Land Of Miracle tak dapat menyentuhnya termasuk aku, kau, half bahkan ayah kita sendiri. Kotak itu secara langsung telah terlindungi oleh suatu segel dan kumpulan aura yang tak mengijinkan siapapun mahluk negeri ini menyentuhnya."

Tubuh Sasuke sedikit menengang. "Lalu bagaimana Naruto menggunakannya? Jika siapapun tak dapat menyentuhnya?!"

Itachi terkikik pelan. "Adikku tetap saja bodoh. Hanya penyihir bodoh yang mencoba mengambil kotak itu. Dengan otomatis kekuatannya akan terserap dalam kotak itu. Bagi Land Of Miracle, kotak itu adalah senjata terakhir ketika negeri ini mengalami kehancuran dengan mengorbankan seluruh aura yang ada untuk terserap di dalamnya."

"Jadi maksudmu, Naruto akan mati jika mendekati kotak itu?"

"Sasuke, untuk apa Naruto mencari kotak itu jika pada kenyataannya ia tak akan mampu mendekati kotak itu? Seluruh penyihir bahkan seranggapun tahu bahwa kotak itu bisa membunuh mereka."

"Aku masih tidak begitu mengerti maksudmu."

"Ternyata adikku tak secerdas yang ku duga, tak ada satupun penyihir asli dan murni keturunan penyihir Land of Miracle yang sanggup mendekatinya, bahkan menyentuhnya. Semua tahu tentang mitos kotak itu. Jika ada yang berani menyentuhnya, penyihir itu akan kehilangan auranya segera setelah menyentuh kotak itu. Jadi jika Naruto sangat berniat untuk mendapatkannya—"

Sasuke terdiam sejenak. Ia terlihat berfikir. Untuk kemudian matanya membulat. "Apa mungkin—"

"Tepat sekali, Naruto bukan mahluk Land Of Miracle." Bisik Itachi sembari menyeringai.

Tubuh sasuke menegang bersama tenggorokannya yang tercekat. "Lalu, dia siapa?"

Sungguh, Sasuke tak dapat menahan dirinya untuk tak terkejut begitu penjelasan demi penjelasan keluar dari bibir Itachi. Ini seperti petir ketika pemuda yang ia cintai, yang telah ia cumbu bukan mahluk Land Of Miracle.

"Kau tentu sudah tahu bahwa aku pembaca fikiran terhebat di negeri ini. Hanya dengan melihatnya dari jauh, aku bisa melihat segalanya. Hanya saja aku menunggumu untuk menanyakan itu."

"Jelaskan padaku, segera!" bentak Sasuke.

"Sabar, Sasuke. Naruto mahluk dari dunia lain yang dipanggil. Aku tak tahu, tapi dia berasal dari negeri bukan penyihir sehingga auranya masih begitu murni. Untuk itulah hanya dia yang mampu melepas mantra milik raja. Dia dipanggil, dan ia tak dapat kembali jika tak mendapatkan kotak itu."

Dan Sasuke tersedak udaranya.

"Lalu apa yang harus aku lakukan? Ayah akan menemui Naruto setelah makan malam dan aku tak di ijinkan untuk menemani."

"Jangan sampai ayah tahu bahwa Naruto bukan mahluk Land Of Miracle. Ayah mudah curiga terhadap orang lain."

"Aku masih tak mengerti, apa yang harus aku lakukan?"

Itachi bangkit dan menepuk pundak Sasuke pelan. "Jangan katakan bahwa kau telah tahu siapa dia, dia bisa mati jika memberi tahu jati dirinya pada orang lain. Hanya itu yang ku tahu."

Sasuke menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya masih tak percaya pada apa yang ia dengar.

"Ini gila, mana mungkin ada mahluk lain di negeri ini? Ini gila."

"Kau hanya perlu melindunginya hingga ia mendapatkan kotak itu, dan ia dapat kembali. Lagipula, jika ia tak mendapatkan kotak itu, negeri ini juga akan hancur. Kau hanya perlu melindunginya."

Kau hanya perlu melindunginya. Kata-kata itu menggema di otak Sasuke. Ini gila, sangat gila. Seperti mimpi, dan Sasuke memang berharap bahwa ini mimpi.

"Ini gila, ini gila." Gumam Sasuke.

"Kau hanya perlu menjalankan peranmu sebagai pelindungnya. Dan jangan sampai ada orang lain tahu bahwa ia bukan penyihir seperti kita. Cukup kau dan aku." Ucap Itachi dengan nada rendah.

Sasuke terdiam. Tatapannya masih kosong tak percaya. Bagaimana jika nanti Naruto mendapatkan kotak itu dan pergi meninggalkannya setelah ia mencintai Naruto? ini gila. Ini tidak masuk akal.

"Apa lagi yang bisa ku lakukan selain melindunginya?" bisik Sasuke pada dirinya sendiri.

Itachi tersenyum sendu.

"Aku tahu kau akan melakukannya, mungkin setelah ia mendapatkan kotak itu, ia akan menjelaskan segalanya. Segala yang kau butuhkan, dan segala yang tak bisa ku jelaskan padamu."

Utnuk kemudian terlihat cahaya ungu melesat menghantam kaca ruangan itu. Hancur berkeping seperti perasaan Sasuke saat ini. Ya, hancur.

Bagaimana perasaanmu ketika kau harus membantu orang yang kau cintai untuk dapat meninggalkanmu?

To be continued...

Author's cuap-cuap area:

Maaf updatenya lama. Mungkin banyak typo karena saya mengeditnya hanya sekali dan lagi, saya hanya membuat soft lemon. Tidak bisa yang hard, dan memang tidak mau. Itu terserah saya lho. Mungkin ini terlalu pendek, dan saya minta maaf jika kurang memuaskan. Saya baru bangun dari hiatus saya yang amat sangat panjang. Satu bulan itu cukup lama, 'kan?

Saya masih membuka kuiz, tapi saya ganti ya...

Siapa yang bisa menebak pair favorite saya selain sasunaru, dalam fandom Naruto, dapat reques fic apa saja..rate apa saja..genre apa saja..masih dalam fandom Naruto.

Tapi harus login ya...

Sudah itu saja, saya capek..dadah..

Chao!


End file.
